TSQ: HTTYD
by PKWolf014
Summary: Haedryin Haddock is cursed. A curse hidden so deep inside that requires she hides herself inside and conceals, never feels. But, when she shoots down a Night Fury in a raid, she starts to realize, maybe feeling, isn't as terrible as she thought. (New Summery) AU! Female Hiccup (Haedryin) Male Astrid(Asher) (Currently being revised 4/18) Title changed from 'The Snow Queen: HTTYD'
1. This Is Berk

**A/N: Welcome! I hope you enjoy this and feel free to offer suggestions. :)**

 **Haedryin (Hay-dree-N)**

 **Iyn (I-Ann)**

 **Rated for a darker (but it does get lighter) tone and minor violence.**

 **My apologies for any spelling/Grammar errors I missed. There will be some, I have this annoying habit if when ever I stop and think for a moment I put a comma or a period. Its a lot of fun to edit. (sarcasm). :)**

 **I hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

 _'Ever since I could remember everything inside of me_ _just wanted to fit in_

 _I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be_ _just wouldn't settle in_

 _If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

 _And If I seemed dangerous, would you be scared?'_

 _-"Monster" Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Chapter 1: This is Berk

Monster.

I am a monster.

I don't bare claws or fangs, carry venom or lust after blood but I am a monster. Cursed to be this way forever. Freezing everything around me or turning the world around me into a barren land of death and cold. Cursed with winter's abilities.

I never said that I want this.

I would drop it in a heartbeat if I had a choice.

 _Monster_.

My fingers curl around the window sill as I shift slightly, looking at the village. From my current position, I can see every part of the town. The buildings dotting across the hills in gentle waves moving towards the cliff's edge to the dragon training arena. The cliffs are tipped with sharper edges and sea stacks and rocks that poke from the water in deadly waves. Anyone who decided to try rock climbing it would probably end up impaled, most of the cliffs are so windy it's ridiculous.

Berk. Twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village? In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

I lean my head back letting my knee length hair blow in the wind watching it idly. I can't sleep. Again. Nothing new. Not because my father is snoring louder than thunder rumbling but because of the nightmares.

The village discovering about my curse and beheading me, throwing me from the island or blood eagling me.

My gloved fingers are clenched tightly but small patterns of frost still travel across the window seal. I squeeze my eyes shut pulling my bare feet closer to my chest. Ice. Of all the magical abilities to be cursed with it had to ice and snow. It couldn't have been tropical powers? I let out a soft sigh for the umpteenth time staring outwards at the stars tracking a few of the major constellations I know.

A soft breeze whips through my hair but I feel nothing. I can never feel cold, I never have never will. No one knows about my curse then again no one pays attention to me in the first place to notice. Frost spreads across the bottom of my deep blue shirt and I switch my gaze from the sky to it scowling.

Conceal don't feel. _Do not feel, do not feel, do not feel._

I let out a slow breath looking out towards the horizon. Get it together. I bite my lip deeply, (my nervous habit) before watching the ocean lazily lap against the territory markers. So free with the moving horizon.

Wait. _Moving horizon?_

I squint looking at the black star dotted sky. Yup, it is definitely moving. But the sky doesn't move; something is coming for us. I grit my teeth moving my hands onto my lap. Probably our resistant pests. You see, where most places have mice, or mosquitoes, we have dragons.

They took my mother when I was younger, I've never been able to muster up any pity for them. They attack our island every other week or so steal most of the livestock then leave to whatever hole they crawled from to return again.

The distant dots grow bigger and within five minutes probably less the silhouettes of the dragons are visible as they sweep down towards Berk grabbing sheep in their claws. I watch them for half a second before swinging off of the side of the window sill into my room.

There's a desk in a corner, my bed next to it, at the foot of the wooden structure is a chest filled with clothing. On another side of my room is small nightstand with drawers and the top is currently towered with books.

Pencils are shoved into a small broken mug on my desk and towards the edge of my bed is my boots and a dagger in a sheathe. I stumble across the room and grab the deep brown leather boot shoving it onto my right foot and pulling it up towards my knee. I echo the process with my other foot and reach for my dagger as the echoing cry rings throughout the village.

"DRAGON RAID!"

Almost immediately, a loud thump sounds from the lower level of the house where my father sleeps. I tense and wait for a moment in silence until I hear his towering footsteps run from the house. A breath of relief escapes my lips and I shove the dagger onto my belt and swing on my hooded vest. It's a pale grayish color and was given to me nearly ten years ago when I lost two of my front teeth by tripping and smashing my face against a table.

I grab a long strip of leather and gather my layered auburn hair away from my face as I start to stumble down the stairs towards the door. Usually, my father would have told me to stay put or give me strict instructions to go to the Great Hall that I would ignore, I'm more of a nuisance more than anything during these raids. I can't even lift a war hammer properly without nearly breaking my back.

Weak, useless _and_ cursed.

I tie my hair in a loose high ponytail letting the shorter layers do what they want. My hair has waves but for the most part it's stick thin straight and does whatever it wants whenever it wants. My bangs fall in front of my eyes and I pull them towards my right side as I reach the door and rip it open staring at the now awake village.

A dragon is standing a good three or four yards away flapping its large wings. Seeming to sense my presence, the dragon turns it's head towards me it's deep yellow orange eyes locking with my deep emerald with blue flecks. After barely a second it releases a stream of fire towards me, shield, shield, shield-the door! Right.

I grab the wood and slam it shut throwing my entire body weight against it to keep it closed as fire leaks through the cracks, closing just in time. A second later and I would have been properly roasted.

Most people would leave.

Not us.

We're Vikings; We have stubbornness issues.

I open the burning door and race down the hill, skidding to the sides to avoid several Vikings running past me wielding battle weapons, yelling war cries and shouting for all their lungs are worth. A pleasant thing to wake up to in the morning. Pulling my gloves on my hands more I continue the race down the hill picking up speed.

My names Haedriyn, great name I know. Impossible to pronounce. That's why I go by Iyn; believe me, my names not the worst. Parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

I run under a log two people are holding, then beside a few people when a Viking grabs my shoulder and shoves me to the ground in a swift fluid movement. He lets out a war cry and with the small sparks in his beard sparkling widely his eyes pop slightly in surprise. "Morning!" He roars as he recognizes me as not a dragon and pulls me to my feet before racing off to join the rest of the village defend against the raid.

I let out a soft groan staring up at the sky for a moment letting my sight clear before shaking my hair from my face and start to run the well worn, familiar path to the blacksmith's shop ignoring the other Vikings calls:

"What are you doing here?"

"Get inside."

"Get back inside!"

My gaze remains locked forward only breaking the pattern for half a second as I spot a sentry picking at his ear, oblvious apparently, to the battle going on around him. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes -though it's strong- I move forward skidding to a stop as a dragon leaps down in front of me, setting a wall of fire in my path.

My balance tips and I start to fall towards the fire, tripping over air. Ah, yes, I am the queen of unnaturally terrible grace. The one and only thing I'll ever rule. A hand grabs the back of my vests' hood jerking me to a stop and dragging me back and lifting me from the ground with ease. I glance at my rescuer and bite my tongue not meeting his eyes. Ah man. I am so dead.

"Iyn!" The man groans, "What is she doing out?" He asks the villagers rushing by, then seeming to realize the stupidity in his question he turns to me, eyes narrowed angrily, "What are you doing out? Get inside!" he throws me right, away from the wall of flames and I look back at him for a second.

Stoick the Vast; Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders.

Do I believe it?

Yes I do.

I break into the forge and slip off my vest tossing it onto an empty chair and the resting cat, Square hisses angrily with a yelp of anger. He's an angry cat and likes select few people, namely the blacksmith and a few of the other teens in the village. He and I have a 'if you don't bother or touch me I won't strangle you' relationship.

I grab an apron from off the wall ignoring as Square stumbles off his long white fluffy tail disappearing into a shelf. How the cat has survived hundreds of raids is beyond me, the stupid fluff ball is invincible.

Snapping from my thoughts, I tie off the apron and turn rushing towards a fallen hammer from the weapons rack. The blacksmith, a man missing both his left arm and his right foot with a log blond mustache looks up at me. "Oh, thanks of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." The blacksmith says, waving his hook at me, and stops pounding on the sword he was working on to look up at me with a dry smile.

I offer a painfully fake smile and roll my eyes as I return sarcastically, "Who me? No. Come on I'm _waaaay_ to muscular for their taste." My muscles toil as I grab the outer edge of the metal of the hammer straining to lift it, after a small battle I shove it into place on a few spare nails. I look back at Gobber and add,"They wouldn't know what to do with all... _this._ " I say and flex imaginary muscles.

The blacksmith rolls his eyes huffing slightly before picking up on my sarcasm as he says,"Eh, well they need toothpicks, don't they?"

Yeah. Hilarious.

I race towards the window and throw it open grabbing the weapons that the Vikings throw on the sill and gather them in my arms staggering towards the bellows and throwing the metal onto the coals to be heated and remade. I run towards the bellows and pull down on them with my entire weight. The blacksmith: A meathead with an attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little..well... _littler._

My gaze flickers upwards as a dragon diving by catches my attention.I watch as it swoops down and blasts a stream of white hot fire at the wood. It goes up in flames with a heavy explosion instantly.

"FIRE!" A voice roars.

"Alright guys let's go!" A young male voice commands. Our fire patrol: Just a bunch of teens all ranging fifteen through sixteen that never get along.

Fishlegs, a large girl with a big amount of blond hair tied back in a pony tale under her small helmet grabs a bucket and tosses it onto the house. Snotlout, is your average Viking: strong, stupid, prideful and everything in between plus she is very, very, _verrrry_ full of herself. Yes, don't be deceived by the name, Snotlout is a girl. Last person who called her a guy walked away with black eye, and broken bones.

She hands a bucket to Ruffnut. Tuffnut, her male twin grabs it from her and they begin to fight over it, the twins fight over more stuff than what is reasonable but beyond the punches and yelling they're the closest pair of siblings on Berk. Finally, there's Asher. A strong lean teen who I used to have a crush on, but now…not so much. He got a little crazy about training and being the best ever since his uncle Finn Hofferson was killed by a Flightmare nine years and some months ago.

I lean out the window for a better look as another fireball blasts behind them casting a eerie orange glow around their figures after a few moments, they run past the shop carrying their waterless buckets, terrible at putting the fire out, but really good at looking dramatic. "Oh their job is so much cooler." I groan, not like I particularly want to be around fire, I just feel that it would be more useful than my current job. Gobber pulls me back into the shop by the top edge of my dark blue sleeve.

"Oh! Come on! Let me out! Please! I need to make my mark!" I say in frustration looking at Gobber. He rolls his eyes letting me go.

"Oh, You've made plenty of _marks."_ He assures me. Then poking at my shoulder with his prosthetic pliers he adds, "All in the _wrong_ places."

Okay, so maybe my inventions don't _always_ go according to plan but I haven't blown anything up in the village for a while. I let out a frustrated breath, "Please! Two minutes! I kill a dragon and my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date." I argue gesturing outwards towards nothing.

Gobber looks at me and raising a thick blond eyebrow says,"You can lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these." Gobber lifts up a Bola, three rocks with a lot rope attached used for capturing dragons. He grunts in surprise as a Viking leans through the window and rips it from his grasp tossing it into the air, catching a dragon. It goes down, landing hard.

"Okay, fine." I agree, backing up a little towards where my recent project is. "But, this will throw it for me." I argue gesturing to my newest invention, the Mangler. It's pretty much two bows attached to a rotating platform that's easy to fire and aim. The "bows" do the work of swinging the bola that I can't do...it just hasn't worked yet. The misfires have been close. The edge of my fingers brush against the top and the wood rockets upwards the hammer resting on top flinging outwards. Gobber dodges to the side and the hammer soars past him, hitting a Viking in the forehead who is outside the window. Oops. He'll be fine just have a pounding headache...when he wakes up. Gobber looks at my unintentional target before turning to me with glare.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about-" Gobber starts.

"It's just a mild calibration issue-"

"No, no. Iyn. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop all….this."

I let out a frustrated sigh from Gobber's terrible advice as I look down at where Gobber was pointing and say,"You just pointed to all of me." Gobber nods. Is he serious-then again, this is Gobber of course he's serious.

"That's it, stop being all of you." I turn and meet eyes with Gobber casting a glare of my own in his direction.

"Ooh," I say.

"Ooh yeah," Gobber mimics.

I lift my finger pointing at him, "You sir, are playing a dangerous game," I start and use my hands for emphasis,"Keeping this much raw...Vikingness contained, There will consequences!" I shout.

Gobber looks me straight in the eyes, unfazed, "I'll take my chances." He turns away and picks up a dull sword.

"Sword, sharpened. Now." He commands and tosses me the weapon without so much as a glance back. I catch it with a grunt in both hands balancing it in my elbows before heading to the grinder wheel. I slam the weapon down on the wheel watching the sparks jump off idly.

One day, one day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder Head is sure to get me at least noticed, they are long bird like dragons that are often bright colors but shoot deadly spikes from their tails, not the hardest but it is a _dragon._

Gronckles are tough, with bee like bodies that can smash through almost anything and they fire lava. All in all, taking down one of those would definitely get me a friend and a little respect.

A Zippleback, exotic, it's a two headed generally green dragon that work together to create massive explosions. So all in all two heads, twice the danger.

And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those, they're long red, with only hind legs and large wings but, they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

But, the ulimit prize is the dragon no one's ever even seen.

A high pitched wail breaks me from my thoughts and forgetting the sword I race over to the window dropping it as I look out it straining my eyes to spot the silhouette against the stars. We call it the-

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

A nearby watch tower explodes with a large bang a purple ring spreading outwards at the explosion as the Night Fury's whistling wings echo in my ears. That thing never steals food never shows itself and never misses. I watch as another tower explodes and lean back into the forge narrowing my eyes.

No one has ever killed a Night Fury that's why I'm going to be the first. I turn back to the sword shaking off my thoughts and pick it up off the ground as Gobber switches his hammer to a battle axe twisting it into place. "Man the forge Iyn; Uh, woman it-never mind. They need me out there." He says, turning to the door, he stops as if the thought has suddenly occurred to him, whirling around to face me.

"Stay. Put. There." He commands, then waves his hand in a I-have-no-time-for-this manner, "You know what I mean." He adds before letting out a war cry and running of to join the rest of Berk quickly disappearing into the thick crowds. Taking orders is one thing, following them through is another.

I wait about two seconds probably less before I whip around and undo the knot on the apron tossing it left as with my right hand I reach for my vest and with my left I grab the handle to the Mangler. I quickly throw on my vest and take the handles to the Mangler and wheel it from the forge. The bola's still in place, hopefully this time it'll work.

I wheel it outside past the villagers waiting next the the blacksmith's shop. They look at me with disbelief and slight irradiated anger.

"Iyn?"

"Where are you going?"

"Come back!"

I ignore them a single destination in mind. A small usually empty ledge near the village. It has a good view of the outer edges of Raven Point and the sky. If I'm going to catch this dragon, I need open air.

I make it to the ledge and slam the handles onto the ground, pull on the strings and latches setting up the Mangler in a few seconds.

And wait.

I know that the Night Fury is still there. I can sense it, feel within myself that it's still soaring on the near cloudless night. It has to still be here.

"Come on," I beg silently, "Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

Then I hear it, the high pitched wail that the Night Fury's wings make as they battle against the wind. I tense, watching as another lookout tower is blasted to pieces by the Night Fury's blue purple light blast. The silhouette of the dragon is visible for a second at most, but that is enough, placing all the hope I contain into this bola I pull the trigger.

The force the Mangler makes knocks me of off my feet and I tumble backwards, landing on my back. A high pitch wail fills the air as I scramble to my feet watching and see as the Night Fury's silhouette goes down in the trees, just past Raven Point. "I-I hit it?"

My heart leaps into my throat. "YES, I hit it!" I yell and raise my hands in victory spinning around looking at the village. "Did anybody see that?" I demand. My excitement drains as I hear a crunch. I turn slowly and see the same Monstrous Nightmare that's been trying to kill me all night, raise it's claw from the crushed Mangler. I sigh.

"Except for you."


	2. I Saw Myself

Chapter 2: The Downed Dragon

I would love to say that I have a brilliant strategy all backed up for when this went south but honestly the only thing running through my head is: AHHHHH!

I let out a scream as I race down the hill stumbling over my feet but managing to barely keep myself upright. I can feel the dragons hot breath on my back as it snaps at me maybe five feet away. Panic quickens my sprint. I slip slightly crashing into a wall but I stumble to my feet with my hands and get up and keep running forward. I reach a torch torch tower and thrust myself behind it, pulling my arms up close to my sides as a wave of fire passes me on either side.

My eyes are wide with fear but I still manage to grasp enough courage to look to the left waiting for the dragon to show itself and bite off my head. A blur zooms across my vision. I snap my gaze to the right as Stoick punches the dragon's face away from me. It's on my right. Of course it is. I force my shaking limbs to move away from the flames.

The Monstrous Nightmare let's put a growl to which Stoick responds by cracking his knuckles, utterly unfazed. The dragon spits out a pathetic amount of fire but the chief straightens his helmet, I clasp my fingers together watching them letting my heart rate decrease.

"You're all out." Stoick says then swings his fist up punching the Monstrous Nightmare across the face, with a quick kick to it's jaw the dragon lets out an angry roar before it spins around and takes off towards the rest of the retreating dragons.

The flaming tower pops before the base gives out and it collapses in on itself. The large burning wood breaks, tipping downwards and the top breaks off rolling down the hill. Several people leap out of the way diving to the side to avoid being run over. It rams into six or seven things and I wince. Ooo, ouch, elgh.

Oh, and there's one more thing you should know.

I sigh and watch as the dragons take the sheep in the very net we had been trying to catch them in a few minutes ago. I am so utterly useful! I mean seriously, who else can destroy half the village in less than ten minutes? I rub my upper arm with a gloved hand and bite down on my lip, I am so dead. "Sorry, Dad." I say adding pressure to my bite.

Yes, that is me. Haedryin the _only_ child and daughter of the chief.

I can feel his heavy glare on my back and purse my lips before lifting my hand up in the general direction of Raven Point, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." I say quickly and smirk slightly with satisfaction. I hit it. _I hit it_. Everything is going to change. It has to-it will. Dad clearly not sharing my excitement grabs the back of my vest and shirt, starting to walk off dragging me with him. I stagger along next to him nearly tripping myself a few times as my feet don't weave an easy walking pattern. "Oh, it's not like the last few times, Dad!" I say, feeling the urge to groan as I see he doesn't believe me again, granted the last few times have been false but this is real! I mean, he was just as excited as me when I declared it when I was fourteen. But now, everything I say goes in one ear then out the other. I grit my teeth in frustration before more words blurt off from my suddenly very loose tongue. "I mean, I really _actually_ hit it. You guys we're busy and I had a very clear shot it went down just past Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"

"STOP!" Dad shouts. He releases me and whirls around looking back at me looking every seven foot one he is. My words choke in my throat and I clench my fists glancing towards the side for a moment. I'm not exactly sure for what. I have no supporters, Gobber really only listens to my rants out of pity. He turns to face me and takes in a deep breath as if preparing to reprimand a child.

That's all I am.

A _child._

"Just stop." He says only slightly calmer, not even that. I bite my lower lip and look down memorizing the grass under my feet a patch of green with a few yellow blades sticking towards the sky. Winter is coming and the ground is starting to catch up with that fact, I'm pulled from my distracted thoughts at my father's next words."Every time you step outside disaster falls! Can you not see I have bigger problems?"

Then caring for your daughter? Oh, enlighten me. I scowl at the ground and fold my arms across my chest burying my fingertips underneath the clothing."Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." He finishes. I look up from the ground and meet his eyes looking at him through my long dark eyelashes.

"Well between me and you "the village" could do with a little less feeding don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke Iyn!" He shouts raising his hands in frustration. "Oh, why can't you follow the simplest orders?" _Follow the simplest orders_?

"I-I can't stop myself!" I blurt and raise my gloved hands making a twisting motion as if pulling a head from a body and say, "I see a dragon and I have to just...kill it. You know? It's who I am, Dad." He sighs and rubs his forehead looking like there are more than a dozen places he's counting that he would rather be.

"Oh, you are many things, Iyn, but a dragon killer? That is not one of them." He says then adds a little softer his expression remaining the same. "Get back to the house." He turns to Gobber his tone once again hardening."Make sure she gets there." He looks at the remains of the torch tower. "I have her mess to clean up."

Wow thanks.

Gobber whacks the side of my head and I sigh and will my legs to move forward with more force than should be necessary as I start to walk up the hill to my house. As we walk, we pass by the other teens, Ruffnut laughs, pleased quite obviously by the destruction placed before her. I grit my teeth and lower my gaze.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut adds. Ruffnut shoves at his shoulder and he punches her on the arm lightly for whatever reason.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout says as I walk by laughing as she gestures outwards towards the mess I created. Thanks, I feel so much better about it now. Snotlout is my cousin but she does her best to make sure people think we're not related, as if trying to reassure everyone she doesn't have any family ties with the village screw up.

I snap out of my thoughts my sarcasm the only thing working right in my head right now, "Thank you, thank you. I was trying." I say dryly. I walk past Asher who is sharpening his axe and sends me a almost pitying look but my head remains down. Asher's never really been mean to me like everyone else but he ignores me which is almost as bad. I don't exist to half the village and am ridiculed and bullied by the rest of it.

I hate it here.

When we reach the hill leading up to my house I don't look back but say to Gobber," I really did hit one."

"Sure," He agrees. He like everyone else, doesn't believe me.

"He never listens, and when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimmed him the meat on his sandwich." I step up the wooden steps to the porch and turn lifting up my gloved hands lowering my voice to mimic my dad's thick scottish accent; "Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I wanted and extra large _boy_ with beefy arms and extra guts and glory on the side." I say angrily and throw my arms out as if gesturing to someone else beside me, "This, this here is a girl and a talking fishbone." I let as much bitterness as possible seep into my voice and a sorceress. I sigh heavily and toss my bangs from my face.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong." Gobber says voice verging on a chuckle. I raise my head, how? There's not much to mess up. "It's not so much what you look like; it's what inside that he can't stand." He assures.

How on any distant island-archipelago, let alone _star_ supposed to make me feel better? Inside, what's inside is what he can't stand. It's true though, inside is dangerous energy a weapon that I can't control. I give him an irritated look and turn to the door, "Thank you for summing that up." I say sarcastically. Really. Thanks.

I push the door open, "Look, the point is: stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber says. I sigh and his sympathetic look and look away from him. I just want to be normal. I just...

"I just want to be one of you guys." I say quietly before shoving the door all the way open and slip inside shutting it behind me. I lean against the wood for a moment staring at the lower level of the house. A fire pit is in the center of the downstairs level and beyond that is the table then a kitchen and a hall on the left leading towards a guest bedroom and my dad's. I purse my lips tightly together in a thin line before letting out a long breath.

Fine. If Dad won't help me search for a dragon I will do it myself.

I glance at the door behind me for a moment before taking off through the house and taking off towards the back door. I rip it open and throw myself outside towards the woods behind our house. I've been in the woods more than I can count. I practically live there. The trees offer no mocking there is no worrying about them tattling on me if I accidentally release my curse.

I quickly make it up the hill and race into the woods, pulling out my notebook, I trace a small map of Berk and add a single X as to where I am pretty sure the Night Fury is. It was dark, I didn't get an exact picture perfect image on where it is anyway. Looks like I'm going to be here for a while.

After nearly two hours I step into a part of the forest, glancing at the small clearing where I am sure the Night Fury is and see... _Nothing._

Wonderful.

I grip the book tighter but release a sigh and mark another X. I move forward and turn back a few pages to other sketches, I've drawn other stuff, inventions mostly. But I do have one of Asher, my dad, and a few of the mountains of Berk and a cove I discovered a few years back. I've never taken an art class in my life and no one really knows about the drawings.

I glance at the one of Asher, he was throwing an axe when I drew this. It's one of my best. It had been only thing I could do at the time, anyway. The teens had invited me- correction: Asher invited me to train with them, but since I am incapable of lifting an axe, it didn't end so well. I still don't know if Asher did it out of pity or he like everyone else is trying to get rid of me.

After wandering around Raven Point for a few hours I come across another marked spot and close my eyes, it is going to be there. I open them and...nothing. _Again._

I let out a frustrated breath, and mark another X where the dragon might be- it's hopeless it's NOT HERE! I scribble all over the two pages in frustration before slamming the book shut and shoving it onto a satchel I wear at my hip. I kick a rock in front of me and frost spreads over the edges of it. It's hopeless. A light snowfall starts to fall surrounding me and I look up at it in anger.

I didn't ask for this. It's bad enough that I'm a runt did I have to be cursed to?

The dragon isn't helping me in the slightest. Dad is probably right and I did miss, again. Wouldn't be the first and won't be the last. I toss my hair from my face and clench my fists tightly in anger.

"Some people lose their knife or their mug, "I say feeling annoyance build up, "No _, I_ managed to lose an entire _dragon!"_ I whack a branch in front of me in frustration and it swings back smacking me in the forehead above my eyebrow. I yelp and slam my hand over the wound my freezing fingers immediately helping with the sting.

I glare at the tree and then my eyes trail down as I see a long black trail covering the tree bark. The tree is split in two and blackish as if something burned it or crashed. I look at the ground near the roots, there's a long dip as if something crashed here. How did I miss that?

Quickly forgetting my about my eye, I duck under the branch and into the dip following it to the end. I climb up slightly and look over the upturned dirt. My heart skips a beat.

Lying on the ground is a _Night Fury._

I take in a sharp, hitched breath and pull my head down.

I force a calming breath through my nose and poke my head over again, the Night Fury is wrapped in ropes and unmoving. I stand up a little, courage building. I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I'm not afraid. This is my chance, probably my only chance. I search myself. Where is the dagger? My fingers brush against the hilt and I grasp it pulling it from the sheath. I hold it in both hands for a moment forcing myself to breathe properly.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I jump behind a tall rock and then glance past it taking a long look at the downed beast. It's caught in a bola, not just any bola _, my bola._ It looks both asleep and in pain. "I-I did it." I realize. "Oh, I did it!" I cry and move away from the rock my heart raising. "This-this fixes everything. _Yes!_ " I say and place a foot on the dragon's arm. "I have brought down this mighty beast."

The dragon shifts suddenly and I leap backwards with a yelp of surprise my gloved hands grip sliding the dagger almost slipping from my grip. The dragon takes in a deep heaved breath and I regain my balance stumbling forward raising my dagger in front of me.

I freeze as I look to the side and see the dragons toxic green eyes are staring up at me.

My own green eyes widen in surprise before I turn away from the dragon's piercing stare. Don't look at it, just shove the blade through the heart and kill it. My fingers twitch across the hilt of the dagger and I lift it up letting out shaky breaths. "I'm going to kill you dragon." I say to the dragon looking it in the eyes.

It stares.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." I say. "I am a Viking." I tell myself. Not a sorceress, "I am a Viking!"

I raise the blade above my head, just move the blade dow-just do it! Iyn! My eyes slip open slightly meeting the Night Fury's. I don't see a heartless beast ready to kill me without a second thought, nor do I see a defenseless animal begging for life. Fear. The dragon lets out a moan before closing it's eyes and laying its head down.

It's accepting its fate.

My resolve crumbles my thoughts whirling past me and I drop the dagger blade flat on my head. I can't kill this creature, _it's just like me._

I stumble backwards, "I did this." I mumble ashamed. I turn to walk away, but pause, looking back. This dragon is not going to suffer the same fate as me. Stuck here bound to the ground and forced to live on this island. I am going to free it. I move forward and lean down lifting the dagger up and start to saw at the ropes.

 _SNAP!_

A rope breaks and I move on to the next one. It can just fly away but I'm stuck here.

 _SNAP!_

One more left….

 _SNAP!_

The second the last ropes snaps the dragon pounces on me. I take in a hitched breath as its claws wrap around my throat it's going to kill me! I push myself further into the ground and see that I, as this beast was seconds ago, am trapped. The dragon opens it's mouth preparing to blast me out of existence, my hands press into the ground and I can feel the power seeping through them. The dragon's glare hardens and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. Any moment now; a whistling blast will be the last thing I ever see.

The Night Fury's claw leaves my neck and I feel it's looming shadow over me before it roars angrily in my ear.

I rip my eyes open watching as it snaps around and takes off through the forest. I'm...alive. It didn't...it..what?

Frost and ice are all around me covering the ground and trees nearby like a lethal blanket. I grab my dagger and shakily stand. I look around me at the magic before I release a slow breath. I take a step forward hearing the creak the ice makes as it forms under my feet. I continue walking through the forest, wandering until I can keep my magic in check. By the time I get home the sun is long gone.

I open the door and see dad sitting next to the fireplace poking at the flames. I freeze slightly. Why are you always here when I don't want you to be? I turn racing up the stairs, almost there two more steps- "Haedryin." Dad calls. I cringe. I must have done something particularly bad to get my full name. Usually it's just, "Iyn".

"Dad," I say. I go down a few steps, "I-I have to talk to you, Dad." He turns around, clasping his hands together.

"I need to speak with you to, Iyn." He says.

"I don't want to - I think it time- Fight dragons." We say at the same time.

"What?" We ask in sync again looking each other in the eyes.

"Uh, you go first." He says. Curiosity getting the better of me I go down the stairs.

"No, you go first." I say.

"Alright, You get your wish: Dragon training you start in the morning."

 _WHAT!?_

"Oh cats, I should have gone first." I say quickly. "Because, I was thinking, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do you we have enough-" I pause, um, um, um, "bread making Vikings, or small home repair-" He tosses an axe in my arms and I nearly fall backwards from the weight. Where did it come from! It was not in his hand two seconds ago!

"You'll need that." He says with a brisk nod, as if telling himself.

I stare at the tall redhead in disbelief, "I don't want to fight dragons." I say honestly, he laughs.

"Come on, yes you do." He says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons." I say he turns around serious again.

"It's time, Haedryin."

"Can you not hear me?" I ask.

He turns towering over me, "When you carry this axe," He says and easily lifts it from my arms, "You carry all of us with you." He says, and places it back in my arms. I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes letting my bangs fall in front of them. "Which means: you act like us, you talk like us, and you think like us." He then looks at me. "No more of all _...this."_

I drop the axe a little in annoyance, "You just gestured to all of me." Apparently it is now a thing.

His gaze hardens, "Deal?" He asks.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." I inform him. It always does.

"Deal?" He asks louder.

I sigh,"Deal."

"Good," he says and tosses a pack over his shoulder. He's probably going after the dragons nest, again. It's nearing winter and this should be the last expedition for the season. He walks toward the door, "Train hard." He says and clenches his fist before he puts his helmet on and opens the door, "I'll be back. Probably."

I raise an eyebrow at his words, "And I'll be here." I say to him, he shuts the door with a squeaking slam and I add softly, "Maybe."


	3. I Nearly Get My Head Blasted Off

Chapter 3: I Nearly Get My Head Blasted Off

As soon as the first rays of sun peak over the horizon, I leap out of bed. I rub circles under my eyes and stifle a yawn pulling my hair over my shoulder and start to weave it into a braid. I hadn't slept maybe more than thirty minutes last night. The Night Fury hasn't left my thoughts. I can't believe it didn't kill me, my whole life I've grown up the fact the dragons and heartless beasts rooted into my brain.

So...why is that wrong?

I finish the braid and toss it over my shoulder and moving towards the chest of clothing at the foot of my bed and throwing it open grabbing the first pair of clothing I see. I quickly change and grab my silver vest throwing it over my shoulders and shove on my boots, grab my dagger and start to head down the stairs.

After searching through the cabinets for something edible that appeals, I grab an apple and bite down on it staring around the empty house. I can see my breath puffing outwards in the dark building but I can't feel the cold. I let out a sigh taking another bite of the fruit tossing my bangs from my face.

I pull my gloves over my hands more letting the thick fabric cover my bare pale skin. My sleeves end a little past my elbow and from there I usually wear a strips of purple fabric over my forearms under my gloves; on my right arm mostly to cover the burn scar across my entire forearm. It's a miracle I kept the arm in the first place, with my curse I'm extremely sensitive to heat and fire and I slipped because of my amazing grace and my arm ended up in the bellows.

I didn't know how many curses Gobber knew until that day about a year ago, he didn't repeat himself, once. The scar is a jagged lightning bolt looking after the stitches.

Pulling away from my thoughts, I toss the apple core into the nearby waste basket and turn towards the door where the my dad's axe is leaning against the frame. Right. Dragon training.

I don't want to do this.

I can't kill dragons, the Night Fury proved that. And now, I'm stuck doing something I really don't want to do. There's a saying I read somewhere that when you're going through a terrible experience it's like a bow and arrow and you're about to be flung forward to something better. My bow snapped and the string is broken. I'm not going anywhere.

I grab the axe from it's position and half dragging it, I pull the door open and step into the brisk morning air shutting the door behind me with the back of my foot. I grit my teeth and start to move forward looking in the general direction where I know the training arena is. Gobber used to take me there to watch him train other teens when I was younger. As I got older he just put me in charge of the forge.

I half drag my feet through the village before I spot Snotlout and the other teens grouped together heading for the training arena. I sigh slightly and bite my lip tightly before moving forward slipping in behind them. The twins, who are in the back don't look back at me so engaged in throwing insults at each other they don't have time to.

I look forward and spot Gobber in the front, then Asher, Fishlegs and Snotlout, the twins and me. Gobber glances and me and flashes a wide smile looking way to happy to be doing this. My shoulders slump and I let out a slow breath adjusting my grip on the axe lifting it from the ground in both arms.

We reach the Arena almost ten minutes later and Gobber pulls open the gate."Welcome to dragon training." He says backing away from the entrance. Asher takes a deep breath then steps into the ring.

"No turning back," He says. The others take a few spins as they step into the ring. It's a large circular space the walls and floor are made of concrete and instead of a ceiling, long chains are linked together to block the dragon's from flying away. There's scorch marks covering several parts of the walls and across the floor is scattered equipment the odd weapon or two and nearly a dozen shields.

"I'm hoping I get some serious burns." Tuffnut says. Ha, yeah, you enjoy that. I've gotten way too many burns for comfort, Gobber's teaching method insures that. Oh, great, Gobber's teaching. We're all going to die first lesson.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut comments and grips her spear tighter, looking excited. Asher nods and gives the Thorsten girl a half look.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Asher agrees. I roll my eyes and let the weight of the axe pull my arms down moving forward and stepping into the arena sarcasm sharp on my tongue.

"Yeah, no kidding right? Pain: Love it." I say dryly. They all turn around surprise flashing on their faces then dread. I try to keep my expression emotionless but I'm sure it fails horribly. Asher sighs and Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut before leaning against his weapon.

"Oh great, who let Ms. Dainty hands in here?" Tuffnut asks.

 _Dainty hands?_ Seriously?

I've been called worse.

I'm weak and because of that people assume I'm fragile and it drives me crazy. I am not fragile. I'm fighting against more than they'll ever know.

"Let's get started." Gobber says moving forward and breaking my thoughts, "The recruit who does best will get the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." He says and twists his prosthetic in a killing motion. My eyes widen slightly and I turn away from Gobber. I can't kill a dragon, I can't, I can't, I can't.

"Um, Haedryin already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify her or…" Snotlout asks then laughs her long ponytail bouncing. The twins join in and I feel my heart plummet to my stomach, already I am assumed I going to be terrible at this. It isn't my fault the fear of the curse getting discovered often makes my slip up when I do things.

Gobber throws a supportive arm around my shoulder and I give him a bewildered look. "Can I trade classes and get a real Viking? Not a princess?" Tuffnut asks. Gobber sends a small scowl at his back but Tuffnut turns away chuckling.

"Don't worry, you're small and weak, that'll make you less of a target." Gobber assures me and begins to lead me forward, that's not reassuring in the slightest."They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber says and then pushes me next to Fishlegs, she move a little away from me and I let out a breath of annoyance curling my hold on the hilt of my weapon. Everyone on Berk already acts like I am sick or insane; I don't need the dragons thinking that to.

Gobber turns and begins to pace in front of a set of doors. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." He begins his speech, well I won't say it's a speech, Gobber's never one for formal speaking; preferring just clubbing people on the head and asking questions later. Fishlegs's head snaps up and she looks absolutely thrilled all of the sudden. I give her an odd look and take a cautious small step to the left. Fishlegs has a reputation for going berserk when things get hard.

"The Deadly Nadder," Gobber began his list.

Fishlegs begins to spit out information, "Speed eight, armor sixteen."

Gobber ignores the girl and continues, "The Hideous Zippleback,"

But Fishlegs is on a roll, "Plus eleven stealth times two-"

"-The Monstrous Nightmare-"

"Fire power fifteen-" Did she _eat_ the Manual?

"-The Terrible Terror-"

"Attack eight, venom twelve!" She shouts eyes wide with excitement.

"Will you stop that!" Gobber yells and sighs with relief as the Ingerman girl snaps her jaw shut. Gobber grips the handle to the door, "And, the Gronckle." He finishes.

Fishlegs leans over to me and whispers, "Jaw strength eight."

I stare at her like she's growing an arm from her head; I thought I was the nerd. I grip the axe tighter knowing Gobber is just going to throw us into this, I want to be able to not die or get an exceedingly large injury within the first minute.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Aren't you going to teach us first!" Snotlout exclaims her voice gaining an octave higher in fear.

I smirk at this and Gobber grins, "I believe on learning on the job." He says. I, completely used to this teaching method, mouth the words to myself. Asher notices and stares at me in disbelief. Gobber pulls down on the lever and the gate breaks open. The Gronckle bursts out of the cage it full fury and we all scatter with yelps of surprise or fear as it spins and runs into a wall. I hear Gobber's voice over, "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead."

Helpful.

We all tense in running positions and Gobber looking calm, but still enthusiastic and almost excited says, "Quick what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A healer?" Ruffnut offers.

"A boar?" Tuffnut asks.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asks. I look at all of them the answer is pretty obvious.

"A shield." Me and Asher say in sync.

"Shields! GO!" Gobber shouts. I race to the shields and having no preference grab the first one I see.

I grip the back of the handle nearly tipping backwards from the sudden weight.I manage to straighten myself and race across the arena trying to remain calm. It would be hard to explain why it suddenly started snowing when it's not winter yet. Or why ice is trailing after me or the temperature dropping.

Conceal don't feel, don't let it show.

Gobber looks at us, "Every dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asks.

"Uh five?" Snotlout asks and runs across the other side of the arena.

"No six!" Fishlegs corrects throwing her arms up as if celebrating a victory.

"Correct, that's one for each of you!"

That's...certainly one way to look at it.

Gobber comes up to me and correcting my sloppy hold on the shield says, "Here's a lesson for each of you: If there's ever a choice between a shield or a sword. Take the shield." He pushes me backwards and I stumble tip onto something I land with an oof and turn to see I had tipped over Asher. He glares at me but stands up quickly and with wide eyes shoves me behind him as the Gronckle fires a blast.

"Asher, out." Gobber calls. Asher tosses the remains of his shield to the side and runs out of range. This dragon must be either crazy or ridiculously smart. It's preserving fire power; I can tell it's not putting everything into it's blasts Asher should have gotten a fireball through the chest if it was. To fire, shields might as well be paper, we'd need them made out of metal not flammable wood.

I give Asher a half glance before returning my attention to Gronckle. "Those shields are good for another thing: Noise; make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber says. The twins, deciding they are going to try something else begins to make really loud annoying sounds as Snotlout, Fishlegs and I whack our weapons against the shields. The Gronckle looking slightly disoriented snaps it's gaze back into focus when it sees or I guess hears the twins, "Ruffnut Tuffnut, what on Thor's name are you doing!" Gobber shouts.

"Uh duh," Tuffnut says.

Ruffnut holds up her shield with flowers on it and adds, "We're making noise. You know, like you _told_ us to."

The Gronckle fires at them as they're distracted and both Thorsten's shields are blasted apart to small scattered splinters."Ruff, Tuff you're out." Gobber shouts. They run from my field of vision and I focus on the Gronckle.

It fires a blast at Fishlegs and the girl lets out a untranslatable shriek and run along of words as she drops her shield and runs for her life.

Snotlout gives me a smirk as she stands next to me,"Looks like it's just you and me, huh, Princess?" She asks.

I shake my head as the Gronckle advances on us, "Nope, just you." Snotlout gives me a confused look then her silent question is answered as the Gronckle fires it hits Snotlout's shield and she gasps in surprise splinters and woods bits are shot everywhere. Some dig into my skin. Ouch. Ow. Stupid trees.

"Snotlout Ou-" Gobber starts. The Gronckle fires again cutting off his sentence. My shield and weapon are blasted from my grasp. The shield rolls away and I turn, racing after it. Right now is a choice between a shield and a sword and I'll take the shield. Come on, pick up the pace, faster, faster, faster...

The shield keeps rolling just out of my grasp and I clench my jaw in frustration. My feet smash into something probably the dozens of large wood chunks and I trip landing on my hands and knees. I whirl around and back up as the Gronckle charges at me. I push myself up against the wall, it's close enough I can feel it's hot, heavy breaths. It opens it's mouth and prepares a blast. I close my eyes trying to block the sudden wave of dizziness.

I'm going to die.

This time it's for real, this dragon doesn't have any emotion in it's eyes beyond angered rage.

The blast fires and when my head remains firmly attached to my body, I open my eyes in confusion. Gobber pulls the dragon away and wrestles it into its cage easily. He pulls the lever up looking back at the cage. "You'll get another chance you over grown sausage. Don't you worry." Gobber says. He turns and grabs my arm pulling me to my feet as I try to calm my racing heart. "Remember: A dragon will always, always, go for the kill." He says sending me a pointed look.

I look back at the blast and my eyebrows lower in confusion. What about the Night Fury? As far as I'm aware, I'm still alive. Why didn't it kill me?

Asher touches my shoulder and I flinch ripping from his touch subconsciously. I don't like people touching me for two reasons: One: my curse might come off on them. Two: I'm not used to it. I turn and look him in the eyes, his blond bangs are covering his eyes but he stares at me, picking out a large piece of wood from my face he flicks it away,"You okay?" He asks. I nod.

"Uh, t-thanks for the save by the way." I say. He nods and turns away to the group.

"Hey Iyn?" Snotlout asks. I lift up my head. She smirks, putting a hand in her hip, "It's really disappointing that the dragon missed."

My nails dig into my palms.

 _Ouch._

The twins laugh and I turn around walking to the exit. Dead. _Shame it missed_...oh I hate it here! I bite my lip and force my head up.

Let them think what they will of me, but I have a Night Fury to find.


	4. The Book Of Dragons

Chapter 4: The Book Of Dragons

I race out of the training ring and without looking back run into the village. Running, something to get my brain off of well...everything. Snotlout's words sting, but I've been hit with worse. I'm used to it.

As I tear through the streets, the villagers don't even give me a glance. Had it been anyone else running through the streets in a sprint they would've pulled them to the side, asked what's wrong then sent them on their way. Vikings aren't very...affectionate but we're a close group; at least on Berk. Or, they are.

I, I am a outcast.

I sigh through my nose and break away from the street running into the woods. I rush through the trees and take in a few deep breaths as I pick my way through the forest. I hate Berk. I'm never good enough for anyone and I never will be. I grit my teeth and clench my fists before slowly letting out a breath letting my insides settle.

After wandering for a while I reach the clearing that I first met the dragon. The icicles trailing down from the branches are still standing strong. Uneasiness settles in my stomach. What if someone had found it? I got lucky, one time. I doubt it will continue.

I release a slow breath and kneel down running my hand over the ice covering it. The ice fades to snowflakes following after my hand as it does. My eyebrows meet in confusion. It...hasn't acted like this before. Usually I can touch it without anything withering away. Is my curse fading?

Or growing stronger?

I bite my lip heavily at the latter of the two and watch my hands for a moment spreading my clenched fist out. The snowflakes immediately return to their previous state. Stronger. I can't be getting stronger! It's hard to keep hidden _now,_ it'll be impossible if it gets any stronger. It _can't!_

I clench my teeth together and force my haunted gaze to turn to the frozen bola. Iyn, you're here for the dragon, not to freak out about the curse; remember?

Right.

I shake my head forcing my thoughts to turn to the Night Fury and to return the ice later; I grab the rock to the bola and stare at it like the rock holds all the answers I'm seeking. _'A dragon will always, always go for the kill.'_ Gobber's voice echoes in my head. The Night Fury didn't. Why?

The saying had always been so true; why is it so.. _.wrong?_

I look down at the the rock in my hand again, "So why didn't you?" I ask. Not like the rock or the dragon is going to answer. If it did...that would be unsettling.

I put the rock down.

Get it together, breathe, Iyn, breathe.

I take in a few deep breaths before rising to my feet again. I stare down st the bola. I am going to find that Night Fury. If...its still on the island.

I shake my head to clear my buzzing thoughts and move forward, ignoring the ice behind me. I dont know what to do about it, ice melts but for some reason it hasn't. Great.

This is pretty deep into Raven Point, hopefully I'm the only one stupid enough to wander this far out.

Fingers crossed.

After around half an hour of wandering through a seemingly endless forest I reach an opening. It's familiar for some reason, I've been over every single part of Berk and know most of the forest akin to my gloves.

I move forward through the opening and duck underneath a branch and stare at the cove around me. There's sunlight fluttering down into the vegetated area cheerily. Around the center is a large pond and I grit my teeth at the sight.

The dragon, focus on the dragon. I squint, scanning around myself for several seconds trying to spot a black blob amount the forest. Tree, rock, water-its not here! What a surprise.

I let out a breath of annoyance,"Well this was stupid." I mutter and look down at my feet spotting small black dots over the ground What is that? I pick up the solid black pebble-like object and run a gloved hand along it. Dragon scales? Maybe. Unless the ground caught a horrible case of Eel Pox.

A shadow leaps over me and I dive backwards my heart racing, energy pumping through me. My eyes lock upwards as the shadow falls and glides over the lake, crashing on the opposite end.

My breath catches.

The Night Fury.

I jump to my feet and scan around myself, I need somewhere to watch it. Maybe get some of the answers to the questions that have been rattling through my brain. To steep, narrow-there! I put a hand on the wall and jump forward onto the large rock-like ledge. My feet skid over the edge of the rock and I barely manage to pull myself back onto it.

The Night Fury leaps forward taking air, its wings pumping furiously before it crashes down several seconds later. This is amazing. I pull my notebook from my vest pocket and flip it open to a empty page doing a quick sketch of the dragon. Sloppy, but you can tell what it is. Not my best work, I'll have to darken it later add some shading... I look up again to make sure my sloppy drawing matches. Huh, no left tailfin. I scrub it out with the back of my left glove.

The dragon meets the ground again and gives an angerd roar letting out a small blast a few feet in front of it.

"Why don't you just fly away?" I whisper. The dragon tries again to take of but crashes landing next to the pond. Is it my fault? What if I've done something to it? Maybe...I don't understand.

I sigh and my hand drops onto the rock. Ice forms under my fingers and I rip my hand away in horror. No! No! The gloves are supposed to keep it in! Why isn't it working!?

The ice spreads down under my feet and down the cove wall. I wince and curl my hand around the pencil trying to breathe. Stop panicking, you're making it worse! I can't! I can't! I can't!

My senses peak and I look up, meeting eyes with the Night Fury. The dragon is staring at me with slight interest and curiosity.

My eyes widen and I can't will myself to look away. My grip subconsciously tightens around the pencil and sketchbook clutched to my chest.

I tilt my head slightly and the Night Fury mimics me. A heavy ripple of thunder stops the small staring contest as I rip my gaze up towards the sky.

I groan inwardly and toss my bangs from my face. Its going to rain.

 _Terrific._

I grit my teeth and get to my feet my legs feeling slightly numb. I shove my sketchbook and pencil into my vest pocket before moving forward. I jump from my ledge to the higher one my hands moving outwards as I steady myself. I offer one more glance towards the Night Fury but can't spot it. Elusive.

Thunder ripples reminding me why I'm leaving in the first place and I quickly scramble up the ledge; through the passage that had brought me into the Night Fury's cove and into the forest.

I run through the woods and reach the village rather quickly. Thunder crackles and before I even reach the steps to the Great Hall rain pours down on me. I stifle a groan of annoyance. Usually, I dont go to the Great Hall to eat...I hate the stares but Gobber wanted to meet for training.

I slowly pick out an icicle from my hair. I hate rain, whenever it falls since my body temperature is that of snow-probably less- rain freezes on me. Its very irritating and hard to explain, if anyone bothers to ask. Which is rarely, but I have received the title "icicle collecter" more than once.

I push open the door to the Great Hall and push my bangs away from my eyes. Gobbers gaze briefly flickers to me before he stares at me in surprise at all of the ice hanging off of me. Yes, this is going to be hard to explain. Seeming to be unable to tear his gaze away from me Gobber says,"And where did Asher go wrong in the ring today?"

Asher sighs,"I mistimed my summersault and didn't see my...Teammate." He says. I look at the blond before I grab a plate of chicken off of their table. Snotlout scoots over preventing me from sitting next to them. Like I would have anyway. They are all idiots.

Ruffnut lets out a breath of disbelief, "Yeah, we noticed." She says her voice thick with sarcasm.

"No, no you we're great that was so, "Asher."" Snotlout says, trying to flirt and doing it terribly. She's had an obvious crush on Asher since we were thirteen. Her attempts to get him to like her haven't worked very well, or at all. I sit at an empty table and look back at the other table an odd longing: Acceptance. It would be nice, for once to be accepted for who I am. But that's not happening any time soon. I'm a monster, I'm dangerous. A "fragile little thing" as everyone insists.

Asher slams his cup onto the table, breaking my moody thoughts. "You think it's so "Asher" to get tripped over." He demands angrily. His eyebrows are narrowed dangerously and he looks close to diving across the table and giving her a good ol' one-two.

Snotlout huffs, "Uh, no." She says quickly, "That's stupid." She adds trying to cover up her mistake. Asher's expression, however, doesn't change.

I look at the chicken in front of me and poke at it slightly. I am not hungry. I peel my sightline away from the food back to the group.

Gobber, looking at the group with almost amusement written across his features asks, "Right, so where did Haedryin go wrong in the ring today?" He asks. I sigh and place my head in my gloved hands. Thank you Gobber for the unwanted attention. You may have it back now.

I bite my lip and inwardly brace myself.

"Uh, she showed up." Ruffnut says.

"She didn't get eaten?" Tuffnut offers.

"She's never where she should be." Asher concludes. I lift my head up and shoot Asher a dirty look. He isn't generally nasty, just never interferes when I am bullied or teased. Sort of ignores my existence which isn't much better.

"Thank you, Asher. " Gobber says sarcastically. I huff. Speak for yourself. Gobber grabs a book from who-knows-where and tosses it onto their table. "The Book of Dragons. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber says, aggressively poking the top as he does. Thunder booms outside and Gobber stares at the two large doors, then at me and sighs, "No attacks tonight, study up." He commands and walks off.

Tuffnut stops trying to get a knife to stand perfectly straight up and it clatters on the table."Wait. _Read?_ " He asks, his expression nothing sort of horrified.

"Well we're still alive?" Ruffnut adds, her tone equal to her brother's. I sigh and stand walking over to their table. The twins, like all Vikings know how to read they just think its a waste of time. I read because books are my escape.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell stuff you about?" Snotlout demands and slams her fist onto the table. Every object on it bounces and Tuffnut chuckles. I reach the end of their table and fold my arms across my chest.

"To know how to kill it, genius." I say jerking my head so my bangs fall in front of my eyes.

Snotlout looks at me, "Yeah, that's something you wouldn't know, Dainty." She says. I clench my jaw tightly and fold my fingers grip tightens. Yeah, unlike you, I dont kill things for sport.

Fishlegs perks up, "Oh! OH! I've read it like, seventy times! There's-There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water in your face. And-and there's this other one that buries itself for a week-" Tuffnut holds up a hand and closes it in a 'be quiet' gesture Fishlegs immediately snaps her jaw shut.

"Yeah, that sounds great, there was a chance I was going to read that…" Tuffnut says, Ruffnut finishes his sentence:

"But now?"

Snotlout stands,"You guys read, I'll go kill." She says and walks off the twins scramble to their feet and chase after the girl, Fishlegs quickly following. I watch af Asher through my bangs and look at the book.

"So I guess we'll share?" I ask. Asher shoots me a half glare and leaps to his feet shoving the book to me.

"Read it." He snaps and saunters from the table. My head drops slightly. I bite my lip. I didn't expect him to say yes anyway.

"Oh." I say and gyrate grabbing the book. I turn my back from him and hear the Great Hall's doors slam. He ran from me.

What is wrong with me?

I put the book down at the table I was sitting at a few minutes ago and flip open the cover. I've already read it several times but I need something, anything to get my mind off today. The dragon is building a never ending list of questions pounding through my skull.

I look down at the page, pushing the chicken leg to the side. I'm not hungry. My appetite was lost several years ago and I have yet to work up the energy and track it down. _Strike class, Mystery class, Fear class._

 _Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tidepools. When startled the the Thuderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._ Well that sounds cheery. I flip the page.

 _Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._

Lighting flashes and I jump, looking back out at the doors. You're fine, Iyn. Breathe.

 _Scauldron, sprays scalding water at it's vitom, Extremely dangerous._

I flip through several more pages;

 _Changewing, even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death_.

I stop and stare at the long snakelike dragon with a large spiked tail and no legs. Hopefully, I'll never run into those. I start whipping through the pages. _Burns its victims, chokes it's victims,turns it's victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight._

I turn to the next page, my eyes widening.

 _Night Fury. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you._ If this dragon is so lethal, why am I still breathing?

My sketchbook suddenly feels heavy in my pocket and I bite my lip looking up. The Vikings are still talking cheerily, unaware of my silent confliction. I close the book and stand, I'm not sure where Gobber puts it so I'll just leave it there for him to collect later.

My thoughts spin in my head as I exit the Great Hall and start to trek towards my house. The storm is over and there's a few parts of the sky where the clouds are sparse. Stars twinkle down on the isle happily and I watch them longinly.

How free they must feel in the air. I can run all I want but I'll never be free.

I reach my house a few minutes later and open the door to it. If I wasn't cursed, the cold probably would have been unbearable, I dont feel anything. I stumble up the stairs purposefully skipping the seventh step. It creaks like a dying cat everytime anyone steps on it. No matter how lightly its pressed.

I reach my room and grab my sketchbook and toss it onto my desk before pulling off my vest. I turn to grab my brush from off the piece of furniture to start extracting the ice from my hair but freeze.

My sketchbook is laying open, as if mockingly, on the pages with the Night Fury.


	5. The Deadly Nadder

**A/N: HI! I LIKE ALL CAPS RIGHT NOW. ACTUALLY *turns off caps lock* nope. Sorry for breaking your ears. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Headryin!**

Chapter 5: The Deadly Nadder

I wake up that next morning, feeling exhausted. I had to pull ice from my hair which took at least an hour and then, my mind was restless. It kept going back to the Night Fury, why wont the stupid reptile leave my mind? I need more sources to settle my sudden restlessness Maybe Gobber knows something about them.

I get out of bed, throw on the nearest pair of clothing and shove on my boots. I'm to tired to do anything with the frizz ball that has become my hair today.

I go down the stairs, resisting, barely the urge to stomp down every step. I grab some bread before I sit at the table. It really isn't anything new for me to be eating by myself. When dad is home, we barely make eye-contact.

I pull the gloves up more, before looking up out the window. Oh great Odin's ghost am I destined to be late for every stupid session of training? I leap from the chair and make it across the room in five seconds flat, grabbing the axe and rip open the front door, racing outside.

I tear through the village, nearly colliding with several people. When I make it to thr group a few seconds later, I take in deep breaths. One day, I'm bound to not be late for this, but today is not that day. Clearly.

Ruffnut shoves her brother for something most likely really stupid and he shoves her back. I tune them out and focus on my feet. Step after step after step.

We reach the arena roughly ten minutes later and I look inside seeing Gobber jaw set it up as a maze.

 _Terrific_.

Now we can be lost _and_ get attacked. A perfect combo.

Gobber sits at the top of the arena, and not in it at all. Once we've all stepped inside Gobber grins at us. "You should probably run." He comments my head snaps up and I see the a Deadly Nadder perched on the wall. Well fantastic he already released the dragon.

The Nadder hisses at us and then releases a row of spikes. I leap away from several and take off down the first tunnel my feet can make it to. I look up at Gobber trying to look calm when all that's going through my head is: AHHHHHH! "Hey Gobber!" I call he looks down at me. Well no better time than the present, "So I just happened to notice that the book had nothing on Night Fury's. Is there like another book or a sequel maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" I ask. A wave of fire cuts off my next words and I jump into a defensive posture watching the burned blade of my axe clatter to the ground.

"Focus Iyn!" Gobber yells. I look around the maze for my attacker and see said dragon in the tunnel infront of me.

I glance left then run right. "You aren't even trying." Gobber adds. Yeah, well lets see _you_ deal with my thoughts, then we'll talk. I take an abrupt left and Gobber's voice rings through the whole arena. "Today is about attack!" He says and I look back to see I've lost the Nadder relief pours through me. I toss the burned stick to the side. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet, you're job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber says.

I hear Fishlegs scream, "I am REALLY beginning to question you're teaching methods!" She yells. Ha. If he thinks this is bad he should not under any circumstances be Gobber's forge apprentice. That, that is a fun experience. I have more scars from that then raids and attacks.

"Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one." Gobber says boredly. The twins shout and then Gobber chuckles, "Blind spot yes, Deaf spot? Not so much." Ah, so the twins must have tried to hide then talked. They do that a lot.

I stop my sprint and look up at the blacksmith, "Hey so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" I ask.

Gobber sighs and puts a hand on his forehead, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale now GET IN THERE!" He shouts.

I shrug,"I know, I know but..Hypothetically." Right, sure Iyn that's it is _hypothetically_. Shut up. I turn and see Asher and Snotlout crouched next to a wall. _"Get down"_ Asher mouths and flattens himself against the wall. I resist the strong urge to roll my eyes and crouch down half heatedly.

Asher and Snotlout do successful rolls across the opening in the maze. I lean down and try to roll but the shields weight throws me off balance.

I land on my back and the Nadder's piercing stare locks to me. I jump to my feet and the Nadder's head swoops down where I would have been. Asher runs past me and knocks down the wall behind me. I look up at Gobber, "Has-has anyone seen one napping?" I ask. The twins and Fishlegs rush past me but I look up at Gobber waiting for an answer.

"Haedryin!" Gobber shouts. I turn and see Asher hoping from the top of on wall to the next. He hops onto one and it tips forcing him to jump.

"IYN!" He shouts. He smashes into me and I am pushed onto my back. My vision spins and Asher's axe it caught in my shield. He looks up at me and gasps detangling himself from me quickly.

"Oooh, Love on the battlefield." Tuffnut says somewhere nearby. Not the impression I'm getting.

"He could to better." Ruffnut says Asher shoves his foot down on my arm and rips the shield from me. I cringe at the pain his push makes. He lifts up the shield and smashes it into the the Nadder.

The Nadder turns and I sit up on my heels, rubbing my pounding forehead. "Well done Asher." Gobber calls. Asher takes in a few deep breathes before he turns to me.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? You belong absolutely nowhere yet pretend you do. Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." Asher hisses and turns. He storms out of the arena and the others follow after him.

I blink back tears and bite my lip heavily to keep back the sob that desperately wants to escape my lips. I stand and let my bangs fall in front of my eyes and walk from the arena.

No where?

I belong nowhere?

Its true.

I mess up everything.

 _I hate this curse!_

I dont watch where I wander and reach the place of thr Night Fury's release. I walk past it and feel the frigid tears slip down my cheeks. Why am I such as disaster magnet?

I sit back on my heels watching as frost spreads across the grass. I look up at the dark grey clouds, oh I hate it here! "UGGGHHHH!" I yell and fall back, my head bouncing on the frozen dirt.

I let out a deep sigh, why will nothing accept me? I close my eyes tightly, my gloved fingers curling around the grass. A splash draws me from my sad, angry thoughts and I sit up, watching several fish jump from the river. Fish. The Night Fury will eat fish, I think. If it doesn't eat soon, it will starve.

The least I can do is help it. Why not? Its not like I have anyone to question me about it. I have no friends, or family pretty much.

I crawl forward and watch the fish jump from the river happily. So innocent, so...free. Iyn, you're mad, stop thinking about fish. I shoot my hand forward and grab a fish from the river, freezing it. I lift it up and stare at the cod with what can be called pride.

I stand and with the fish still in hand I start to walk off to the cove but stop and kick the dirt in frustration. I need a shield for if-when this backfires. It will.

I look at the frost covering the ground before looking down at my free hand. No the curse wont help me ever. But, I'm not walking back to thr village for a stupid piece of circular wood.

I sigh and bite my lower lip before I lift my hand up. The tension in my chest eases as the snowflakes and ice fly from my fingers. After a few seconds, I stop and grab the ice shield, heaving it off tue ground. Its heavy, but not as heavy as the axe. Which I should repair soon. I shame my head to clear my thoughts before I race to the cove.

 **A/N: Hi!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Forbidden Friendship

**A/N: Hi!**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 6: Forbidden Friendship

After wandering around the cove for a while, I find a second entrance. I walk forward through it, looking at the narrow ending, the shield should fit.

I reach the end and chewing on my inner lip, toss the fish over the shield. It lands with a splat and I watch I for a second. Honestly, I sort of expect the Night Fury to leap at it, snatch it, then gobble it up. It doesn't.

Grinding my teeth is frustration, I walk forward, only to ram my chest into the shield a few seconds later. I pull back and rub my chest, a soft hiss escaping my lips. I duck under the ice and glance at it angrily. Fine you can stay put as long as you want, I'm not going to touch you. Ha.

I grab the cod from off the ground, for once glad I wear gloves constantly. Touching a dead fish is not on my to-do list today.

I scan my surroundings, no dragon. I take a hesitate step forward. When nothing leaps out and tackles me, I take another. Where is it? Did it finally manage to escape? If so, way to go Iyn, you carried a dead fish through the forest, for nothing!

Sudden movement catches my eye and I jump slightly turning to watch as the Night Fury climbs off a rock it had been crouched on.

I take in a sharp breath as it reaches the ground looking ready to attack at any given moment. Its toxic green eyes stare at the fish longingly and I lift it out, here take it, I assure you, you want it more than I do.

The Night Fury opens its mouth moving forward, as if sensing something it draws away abruptly, growling lowly. My breath hitches in fear and I slowly pull back my vest to reveal the dagger, tucked on my belt. The dragon eyes it and I lower my hand my fingers barely brushing it. The dragon hisses and I freeze. Breathe, breathe, breathe...

I grasp the hilt of the weapon with two fingers and pull it out. The dragon watches my moments unblinking. I lift the dagger away from me and drop it on the ground, blade first. The dragon shifts its head, more it seems to say. I kick the dagger onto my boot and balance it on the tip slightly impressed with myself before I kick it into the pond. It lands with a splash.

The dragon relaxes and sits back, it's pupils widening as it flicks an ear innocently. Um, okay. I lift out my gloved hand again, the fish on the end. The dragon moves forward and opens its mouth, I stare at the gums in confusion, "Huh, toothless. I could have sword you had-" teeth retract and rip the fish from my hands eating it in two bites, "Teeth." I finish my voice quiet.

The dragons head turns to look af me before moving forward. "Uh, no, no, no, I-I dont-" I slip landing on my back but back up my hands hitting a rock. "-have any more." The Night Fury's head is less than two feet away now, and irs eyes roll back throat making a weird nose.

 _Thnnk thnnk_ , oh Great Odins ghost I've killed it! What if irs allergic to fish, what if- a very salvia coated half of a dead fish lands in my thoughts breaking me from my thoughts. "Ew," I say. The dragon sits back on its tail mimicking my position. I sit up straighter and take the fish into my hands, I purse my lips. Alright, now what?

As if reading my thoughts, the dragon looks down at my lap. I follow its gaze, getting the hint. It wants me to eat the fish.

The gross, raw, saliva covered, half of a dead fish!

I sigh, but, not wanting to break what I already have with this dragon I lift the cod reluctantly to my lips. Just bite it Iyn! I force a bite, it tastes like the smell of my dads boots on boot day, mud, oddly enough chicken, and raw fish. "Mhmm." I lie and lift up the rest, "Mph ghp." I add. Oh, please just take it!

The Night Fury swallows.

My hands fall into my lap. _Really?_

I swallow, but the fish refuses to go down, forcing harder and ignoring my gag reflex, the cod successfully makes it to my stomach. How long its going to stay there, that's anyone's guess. I shiver and look up at the dragon offering a weak smile. The dragon's eyes narrow before its lips turn in and its face forms a smile. Whoa.

I set the fish to the side the sudden need to touch it feeling me. I lift up a hand, receiving a low growl. The dragon spins around and glides away from me.

Well, this is going to be interesting if you think I'm gonna give up. I direct the thoughts to the Night Fury, even though I know we dont have telepathy.

I stand and walk over to where the dragon has made a ring of fire and is laying in it. The dragon follows two birds with its head before it sees me. Groaning in annoyance it shifts irs body so it doesn't have to look at me, lifting its tailfin in front of its face. I, sitting cross-legged across from it slowly shift reaching out my hand.

I stop as it lifts up its tailfin giving me an annoyed look. I jump to my feet, walking away guiltily not looking back. When I reach next to the pond I take a chance and look up seeing it climb a tree.

I look down at the ground and pluck a rock from the dirt. I hold it in my hand for a few seconds before I raise my hand, muscles tensing before I release the rock sailing through the air and hitting the pond with a plop.

Smirking softly I lift up my hands staring at my fingers. It's a curse. A voice says in the back of my head. Yet, even for those brief seconds I'd used it to make the shield, it had been relieving. I clench my jaw and grab the faded blue fabric of tue glove ripping it off my hand and tossing it, repeating the process with my other. I'm so pale.

I lift up my hand and watch a small flurry of snowflakes fly from my finger tips. My thoughts clear, the tension of my chest easing. I lift up my other hand and let it go.

A small laugh escapes my lips and I pause, I really dont think I've ever heard myself laugh before. Smiling softly, I begin to draw things on the ground with ice. After a while it turns into the Night Fury.  
Smiling softly I raise my left hand again and begin to trace shapes on the ground. After a while the shapes turn into the Night Fury, I form the ears and then I feel hot breath on my neck. I tense and the heat sends tingles of pain down my neck. I look through the corner of my eye as the Night Fury lets out a purr and it's head follows my hand. The dragon walks away and rips a sapling out of the ground.

I watch with a faded smile on my face as the dragon shoves the dirt into the ground and begins to draw. It goes behind me and then smacks me on the head with the branches. It stops shortly after that and tosses the tree to the side before nodding it's head in approval. I shift my head to see every angle of the drawing. Its just scribbles but to me, its better than anything I had ever seen drawn before. I walk forward trying to get to the outside edges when a low growl stops me mid step I tense and my hands shoot to my chest. I look at the dragon and then down and see I have stepped onto one of it's lines.

I lift my foot and the dragon stops growling and purrs. I look at the drawing again and put my foot down. The dragon growls.

Foot up, purr

Foot down, growl.

When it looks angry enough to jump on me or about two steps later I step over the drawing. I look back at it and it cocks its head to the side with silent approval. I give it a small smiles and with balance I didn't know I possessed I stretch out my arms as if to fly and step over the lines.

Line after line, I spin in circle but my eyes never leave the ground, I spun until I felt hot breath on my neck and cringe as it sent small twists of pain down my neck. I stop and slowly turn to see the Night Fury standing there.

I start to reach out my hand again staring at it but the dragon growls uneasily. I stop and look away and outstretch my hand but this time, I let it decide whether it wants to touch me or not.

To trust me.

I feel its nose touch my palm I let out a breath of relief and stare at the dragon. It stare at me and I see that I had created a small frost pattern on it's nose. I look at the dragon and it's shakes it's head and the snowflakes fall of and it jumps away from me.

I pull back my hand and watch as it glides away. A flightless dragon. I sigh and pick up my gloves and walk away but turn to look at it-no him. I correct myself, him. I reach the shield and sneak one last glance at him and whisper, "See you tomorrow, Toothless."


	7. New Tail

**A/N: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

Chapter 7: New Tail

I've barely taken two steps into the village before Gobber grasps my upper arm, and weaves through the crowd to where tue other teens are waiting. "Wh-what are you doing?" I demand and Gobber grins and gives Asher a firm shove to the steps of the look out tower "We are having a camp-out." He says.

Asher stumbles to the steps and shoots Gobber a glare. "On a watch tower?" I ask lowering my eyebrows in confusion. Gobber nods before pushing the twins to the steps. Oh, Gobber's way of making watch duty more interesting. Snotlout and Fishlegs quickly walk up the tower themselves before Gobber can "assist" them to the stairs. I echo their swift pace and jump up several steps reaching the top in less than a minute.

As I reach the top I see that Gobber has gathered raw food from the Great Hall for us to cook. I bite my tongue to hold back a long groan. _Fire_.

It has to be _FIRE!_

I stay away from fire as much as possible. It makes me drowsy and I cant think straight. I sigh and pick a fish out of the pile and and shove it onto a stick then sit on the bench.

Gobber reaches the top, humming merrily, he lights the fire. Gobber takes out the last thing in the bag, a whole chicken. He shoves it on a stick and puts it over the fire.

I watch the flames and force myself to not flinch at every single spark that leaps from within. Its dark and the only light is coming from our fire. Gobber grins, "Now how would you lot like to hear the story of how I lost my hand?" He asks. Everyone's heads except mine jerk up. Tuffnut rubs his hands together and nods eagerly.

"Alright. It was on a raid, I'd say much like tonight but there is no raid coming. Well hopefully." Gobber mutters the last part and knocks on the wood thrice before continuing,"Well, on a raid, not like tonight, I was defending against a Monstrous Nightmare. It was big, and I was about your age. Well maybe a little older, anyway so it reached over and took my hand and swallowed it whole." He says and the other teens aw in amazement. I roll my eyes, I lost count a few years ago after a hundred on how many times I've heard this, granted it changes every time but still. Its cool the first time, and maybe the second but beyond that no, you just tune it out and pretend like you're listening.

"And I saw the look on his face I was delicious." Gobber says and puffs out his chest, clearly proud of being "delicious." "He must have passed the word 'cause it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber finishes. The other teens have awed looks across their faces except Fishlegs. Her eyebrows are knit together and she glares down at the chicken legs in her hands.

"Isn't it weird to think, that if you're hand was inside of a dragon but you're mind still had control of it you could have like killed the dragon from the inside by like crushing it's heart or something." She says and smashes her two chicken legs together, for emphasis.

I look at the fish that will never be cooked because of how far away I am from the fire and look up at the girl. crush it's heart?

On that _happy_ note.

"I swear I am so angry right now." Snotlout declares scowling down at her chicken."I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot, I'll chop of the legs of every dragon I fight. With my _face_." She says and points at her face. Asher rolls his eyes.

"Think of the scars." Ruffnut says dreamily.

I snort, "Think of the teeth you'll lose." I say and all heads snap to me, I sit up, "Dragon skin is fireproof I'm pretty sure it's _face_ -proof to."

Gobber chuckles and rips a piece of off his now fully cooked chicken, "No, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away."

My thoughts stop and I drop tue stick to the dish in shock as everything clicking into place: Toothless cant fly because he's missing his left tailfin! "A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber finishes. My heart skips a beat, I'm going to kill Toothless?! Why do I have to be so stubbornly stupid! If I hadn't fired that stupid bola, I wouldn't be slowly killing something. There has to be something I can do, It's not like he's going to grow another tailfin….unless I make him one.

Gobber lets out a yawn,"Alright I'm off to bed, you should be to. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber says I stand up and slip into the shadows, moving away from them."But who will win the honour of killing it?" Gobber asks.

I slip onto the first step and start to run down the stairs,"It's gonna be me." Tuffnut says. "It's my destiny see." He adds his voice growing fainter.

Fishlegs gasps, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" She asks.

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark." Tuffnut corrects.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth and that's never been there before." Ruffnut retorts. I dont hear the rest of their highly interesting conversation as my feet hit solid ground and I take off running.

I reach the forge in record time, slowing to a walk. I slip into the dark building and pull the curtain to the side walking into the back room. Gobber gave it to me a few years ago so I would stop making the entire forge a mess with my inventions.

I grab my notebook and my charcoal pencil flipping to the drawing of Toothless. I set the book down and re-trace the left tailfin onto Toothless.

I grab a larger sheet of paper and with a lot of guess work, I stay up hours into the night making the prosthetic dorsal tailfin.

I shut the tailfin and look up, exhaustion ringing through me.I frown and sigh in annoyance watching the first streaks of sunrise. Its not the first time I've stayed up all night-I often do, its just, battling dragons with no sleep really doesn't appeal. Dragon training is later in the afternoon today, and I have time to visit Toothless before that.

I grab an empty sack from the corner of the forge and swing it over my shoulder. The weight of both the tailfin and the sack throw me off balance but I carry onwards.

I glance back, not like anyone would follow me, but I want to be sure. I slip into the trees slipping deeper into the forest.

I reach the river from yesterday and peel off mg gloves feeling no desire to wander around with them soaking wet. I emerge my hand into the cold water and freeze a fish in place and pull it out. I repeat the process as many times as I can. I reach in again and my hands grasp something slimier than usual. I pull it from the river and purse my lips to keep back a yelp of surprise. A eel. I hate eels, and luckily for me, I am deathly allergic to them.

I toss the eel into the sack and wipe my hands off on the grass. Hopefully Toothless will appreciate it more than I do. I close the lid and pick up the now full sack swinging it onto my shoulders. I stumble from the sudden weight but manage to regain my balance before I take an unplanned dip in the river. I grab my gloves and pull the fabric over my skin before walking forward.  
...

By the time I reach the cove, my entire back and shoulder have gone numb. "Hey Toothless?" I call looking around for the Night Fury. The dragon jumps off a rock and walks over to me, nose in the air as he sniffs the fish. I toss the sack off my shoulders my limbs sighing with relief, "I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." I say and kick the basket over fish spilling out. You better be hungry, I am not carrying that anywhere else.

Toothless's eyes widen happily and I grimace, "Okay, that's disgusting." I note.  
"Um..Okay." I say and start to back up to his tail the prosthetic under one arm. "Got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole eel." I tell him, not entirely sure why I'm doing it. Toothless pokes his head into the pile and when he sees the eel he slowly backs away growling. I lean down and pick the eel up causing Toothless to rear. Panicing slightly, I throw the eel as far away as I can. Toothless calms again and advances on the pile. "I don't really like eel much either." I admit watching Toothless as he begins to eat the fish. I slowly back up my eyes on his tail, remaining quiet.

I reach the tail and lean down. I lay the prosthetic next to gus. Toothless tail shifts and I bite my lip in annoyance grabbing the tail. Toothless shifts again and I toss my bangs from my eyes. Deciding this isn't going to work I sit on the tail, pulling the prosthetic to it attaching the straps.  
I sit back and pull the prosthetic out. "Hmm. Not too bad it works- WHOA!" I screech as Toothless takes to the sky. Funny, I didn't even know my voice could go that high. I wrap my arms around the tail, terror pulsing through me as the ground gets further away.

As soon as we get twenty feet into the air, probably less, Toothless starts to crash. I look at the tailfin flapping in the wind usually. With my heart pounding in my throat I stretch my hand out and rip the tailfin open.

Toothless soars upwards and my eyes widen, "Oh my- its working!" I shout and pull the tailfin right. Toothless turns gliding over the lake, then, finally seeming to notice me, whips his tail.

I fly through the air before I hit the pond. I struggle in the water for a second, mg heart picking up pace in terror. I have no idea how to swim! When my vision starts to get blurry, claws wrap around my shoulders and pull me upwards. I hit soils ground and take gasping breaths, coughing.

My hands shake but I push myself up opening my eyes. Toothless stands a few feet away, dripping wet.

He watches me for a second before he pulls his tailfin around himself, staring at the prosthetic with a sad, lost expression. I brush the water from my eyes, "Dont worry. We'll get you in the sky," I assure ringing my soaking hair. "Somehow."

 **A/N: :D :D :D**

 **Please review!**


	8. See You Tomorrow

**A/N: % - That's a percent sign. (I am tired)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

Chapter 8: See You Tomorrow

A few days later, I am yet again, late for Dragon Training. Yesterday we dealt with Gronckle again and I am bruised in places I didn't know I have. I'm relieved that we dont have to deal with that dragon for a few more days.

When I walk into the arena, Gobber shoves a bucket of water into my hands, then pushes me to where the other teens are waiting, also with buckets of water clutched in their hands. "Teams." Gobber says and looks at us all again. "Asher and Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Iyn."

I move to stand next to the Ingerman girl as the twins smash their heads together, before moving towards their respective teammates.

Gobber walks up to the cage, "Everybody ready?" He asks. Fishlegs starts to raise her hand but Gobber rolls his eyes, "That was a rhetorical question."

He slams the lever down and the door bursts open, green gas spilling out into the arena. Fishlegs's eyes widen, "Zippleback." She breathes, putting her back to mine.

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber says. I dont shift my gaze to him, trying to spot the dragon in the gas. Gobber continues: "A wet dragon head can't light it's fire, the Hideous Zibbleback is extra tricky, one head breathes gas the other lights it."

"Ultimate destruction." Ruffnut says.

"I love it!" Tuffnut declares. Asher hushes him.

"Your job, is to know which is which." Gobber concludes.

Fishlegs whimpers, "Razor sharp teeth, and ignites venom from predigesting, prefers ambush attack crushing it's victims-"

"Will you please stop that!" I hiss. Fishlegs snaps her haw shut.

Snotlout and Ruffnut's voices ring through the arena.

"We are so onto this." Ruffnut says.

"If that dragon shows either of its faces- THERE!" Snotlout yells. Theres splashes and I look around hopefully. Maybe they got it-

"HEY!" Asher yells.

And that's a no.

"It's us idiots." Tuffnut says somewhere nearby. I dont catch what they said after that but Asher punches Snotlout and Tuffnut tackles his sister. Something reaches through the gas and grabs Tuffnut dragging him inside.

Well they definitely did _not_ get it.

Ruffnut starts to move to the gas to chase after her brother but Asher holds out his hand, "Wait." He commands.

A tail sweeps out and Ruffnut and Asher are flung to their backs. Tuffnut burst out of the gas and breaks into a run holding his nose, "Oh I AM hurt! I am VERY much hurt!" He yells and races off.

Fishlegs lets out a squeal of fear, "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." She says.

I bite my lip, and look around us, "Really comforting." I say sarcastically.

One of the heads emerges from the gas and Fishlegs jumps throwing her water onto it. The dragon blinks several times and looks at the girl and with a growl that sounds crazily close to a laugh it spits out gas.

"Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs says, my hold tightens on the bucket and I withhold a sarcastic comment. The gas head spits out more gas at Fishlegs and she yelps racing off. Both heads are visible, now and I watch as the other head on the left as sparks jump from its mouth.

"Now Iyn!" Gobber shouts.

I toss the bucket up and the water sails through the air majestically before remembering: Oh yeah, gravity's a thing. It lands in a puddle at my feet. "Really?" I ask it.

The water _surprisingly_ doesn't reply. The dragon growls breaking me from my thoughts and I jump backwards, slipping on the puddle. As soon as my boot touches the liquid it solidifies, a ice sheet covering the ground. The Zippleback looks at it, then up at me, irs eyes wide with an unreadable emotion. But, it looks strangely like fear.

Its afraid of me.

Taking a chance, I slowly sit up, and raise my both my hands, "Back! Back,"I command. The Zippleback backs away, towards the cage,"now dont you make me tell you again." I say and take a step forward. Frost shoots from under my boot and the Zippleback, leaps backwards to avoid it. I pull the doors closed and turn clenching my hands into tight fists.

Every jaw is agape. Fishlegs drops her bucket onto the floor with a clatter. "So are we done?" I ask. "'Cause I have some things I need to-yup see you tomorrow!" I call and race from the arena.

...

I walk into the forge later and pull out a bucket of scrap leather. Toothless is going to need someone to control the tailfin and I guess I have unintentionally dubbed myself said person.

I grab a long iron rod and begin to work on a saddle, pulling and stretching the wraps to get them to fit right. After several hours, its done, and by far the best thing I have made with scraps. I pick up the saddle and grab the basket I have declared 'Toothless's fish basket' and head towards the cove.

...

Less than an hour later, I lift up the saddle, smiling widely. Toothless sniffs the saddle before he crouches down eyes wide. He lets out a dragon laugh before he takes off running. "Hey-what?! Toothless!"

I learn that Night Fury's are just as fast on the ground as they are in the sky. After I'm panting, gasping for breath and seeing red spots in my vision, Toothless finally stops. He looks over at me and I shoot him a half glare, stomping my foot on the ground. Toothless slips on the ice and I laugh watching him try to get up.

"Ready to cooperate?" I ask. He grumpily walks over to me, not slipping on the ice again. I put the saddle on him and check the straps before taking it off again. "It works." I declare.

I pull gloves and look at the ice covering the ground. Biting my lip and releasing a hesitated breath, I lift up my hand. The ice lifts off the ground exploding into a flurry of snowflakes. I flick my wrist and release them, the frozen water vapor falls to the ground softly.

Toothless watches me with wide eyes and sticks out his tongue to catch one. I smile softly and grab glove starting to pull it up my left hand when the blue fabric is ripped from my hand. I jerk up my head, "Toothless!" I exclaim and give a breath of annoyance as I see the glove hanging from his mouth. "That's not funny. Give me the glove." I say. When he doesn't move, panic starts to swirl around inside of me. If I dont wear the gloves, the curse is going to come out and I'll be discovered and killed. "Toothless." I plead.

He watches me for another second before he drops the glove in my hand. "I...wont wear the gloves around you if you'll leave them alone." I say and he nods in agreement. I pat his head and walk forward scaling the cliff with relative ease.

When I reach the top I look back and wave softly to Toothless. I turn away my smile falling, I pull up the gloves and start the trek through the forest.

 **A/N: Hi! :)**

 **Please Review!**


	9. Freak

Chapter 9: Freak

Three days later I stumble into the forge, surprised to see Gobber there, "What are you doing here?" I ask.

Gobber looks up at me from the sword he's working on and shrugs, "Eh, dragon training was cancelled today." He says.

I lift up a sword and poke at the dull blade, before dragging the sword over the grinder wheel. "Why?" I question.

"Kids, wanted it." He answers.

I spin the wheel before lifting the sword up to the wheel. Sparks fly off the blade but I dont pay them any attention. What Dragon Training skipped really means is that everyone wants to sharpen their skills so I wont win them again. I'm not stupid.

After helping Gobber for several hours, I pull my gloves up and leave the forge. Toothless will be waiting for me, to be honest, it feels nice knowing someone finally, finally notices my absence. I walk through the village and stare up at the sky. Winter is nearly here and my dad should be back in a few days. It doesn't take two-three weeks to get to Dragon Island, more like a day, but they spend the time looking through the heavy smoke that surrounds the isle.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I smash into something. Pulling back I rub my nose looking up, half expecting it to be a building, instead, I see Quire. I bite my lip and inwardly groan. The twins and Snotlout bully my mercilessly, but Quire and her sister, Hildegard make them look like a ray of sunshine, covered _-bathed_ in rainbows.

"Watch where your going." Quire sneers and I lift up my hands backing up from them slightly. My upper arms wince at seeing them. Our last encounter hadn't ended well for me. I said a few things neither liked and ended up with a dislocated shoulder on one hand and a long bloody gash on the other.

"Sorry, I'll watch where I'm going next time. Good day," I start to move forward inbetween them. Come on, come on, come-Cats.

Hildegard grabs my wrist. "Hang on, Iyn." She commands her high pitched voice sweet and sickly. I pale slightly.

"I said "good day"." I repeat refusing to meet her eyes.

"Come on, we just want to ask you a few questions." Hildegard says and I turn ripping my arm from her grip.

"Leave me alone, Hildegard." I command. I can't deal with them right now. No, no, no, no!

"We heard you were doing so good in Dragon Training and wanted desperately for you to give us a few pointers." Quire says her two large front teeth curving into a smirk.

"No thanks." I say and lift up my hands backing away from them. Quire reaches forward to grab my wrist but pulls off my glove instead. My blood rushes cold and I freeze. "Give me back my glove." I command and leap towards it.

Quire pulls away, laughing. "Just a few pointers." She says her hair swinging in front of her face.

I reach for the glove again with a grunt. Quire keeps it away from me and I scowl heavily looking at her. "Quire."

Her face twists into an angered scowl and she swings knee upwards smacking me in the stomach. A wheezed yelp escapes my lips as I tumble backwards my hands flying to cover the stinging wound.

"Ack!" I wince, doubling over.

"You know what, Dainty Hands," I look up at her through my bangs mustering the best scowl I can through the pain rippling through my chest. "I think I'll keep it. Surely you aren't that afraid of dirt."

Dirt!? Ha! I wish!

"Dainty Hands, Dainty Hands, Dainty Hands, Dainty-" Hildegard sings out.

"Stop it." I grind through clenched teeth.

"La la la la la!" Quire sings tossing the fabric from one hand to another.

"Give it!" I order throwing myself forward. I have to get the glove. I cant hide without it. What if I slip up? What if the powers slip out!? I have to get it.

"Nope! Just a few secrets for the glove." Quire says and I stumble to my knees at her feet the pain in my ribs so bad I cant even stand straight.

Secrets for the glove? You're about to get more than you asked for!

"I wont." I say defiantly. As lethal as my curse getting out is, I will not tell them about Toothless.

"Aw, come on!" Hildegard whines. "You finally do something useful and you wont even tell us!?"

Nope.

Quire leans down next to me dangling to glove above my head mockingly. I cant reach it without falling to my face. "Just one: How did you get that Zippleback into the cage?" Quire asks softly, but her voice is slick with venom.

I wont tell. I wont. I will not- I can't!

I shake my head and pain explodes through my stomach again as Quire punches me. I stumble backwards curling in on myself. "Get. Up." Quire commands.

Tears of pain blur my vision but I refuse to cry out. I wont give her the satisfaction. Wincing, I shove with my gloved right hand and pull myself to my feet leaning over terribly. My ribs ache and the glove is still in Quire's grip. "I'm still not telling." I grit.

"Just one." Quire taunts.

It would be so easy...I'd have the glove and they'd leave me alone. Haedryin Haddock, you are not putting Toothless's life in danger by telling this two giggling gits.

I shake my head again and Hildegard groans in frustration before exclaiming, "You've got to be kidding me! You can back off a Zippleback but you can't even defend yourself, you're such a freak!"

A _what!?_

Quire nods, smirk twitching on the corner of her lips. She leans forward, "Do us all a favor and find a cliff to toss your fragile self off."

Rage sweeps through my emotions.

Followed by utter hopelessness.

 _Tears._

 _Anger._

 _Shock._

 _Hurt._

 _Pain._

 _Hate._

The only thing I really process through my blurring emotions is as I dive forward and grab the edge of the globe from Quire's grip swinging my fist forward and punching her square in the face.

Quire stumbles backward her nose becoming a bloody ice mess as frost spills over the edges if her face. My fingers pulse with spasms of pain and silence laps over us before I relearn how to use my tongue. "I am not fragile." I hiss.

"You little witch!" Hildegard yells. I ignore her, spinning on my hill and storm off to angry to register any pain. I slam the glove onto my bruising fingers.

I reach the forest before the first sob escapes my lips. I am a freak, a worthless white witch. I'm drowning in my head, but there's no one left to teach me how to swim.

...

When I reach the cove I'm sure my eyes are blood shot. My throat aches but I still swing the fish over my shoulder letting Toothless dig into it. I say nothing, sigh and pull off my gloves grabbing a hammer I left in here a few days ago. I spin it between my fingers.

 _Freak._

Why is that so true?

Sudden movement draws me from my thoughts and I watch as Toothless jumps on a speck of light trying to catch it. I move the hammer and Toothless follows the light, stomping on it. A small tight smile spreads across my face and I toss the hammer to the side getting to my feet.

"Alright, I was thinking we can try the tailfin today." I declare.

Toothless stops hunting the speck of light and looks up at me. His eyes widen with surprise as if he's finally seeing me for the first time. He moves forward softly and I sigh tossing the hammer to the side.

With a powerful leap Toothless smashes me to the ground. I groan and look up at the dragon. "Toothless." I moan. He looks at me eyes narrowed with determination before he starts to bathe me in his spit.

"Toothless!" I cry and try to shove his face away. The Night Fury isn't done pampering me and proceeds to lick my face, his rough tongue running across the tear tracks left from hours of crying.

After roughly another minute, he gets off of me deciding I am properly taken care of. I sit up and wipe a my shirt my hand pulling away with spit. I grimace in disgust before I twist my torso and flick the spit onto Toothless.

I stand, wiping as much spit as I can off before it starts to freeze on my clothing. Yup, make a mental note to change my shirt later I look up watching slightly amused as Toothless wipes of the spit with his paw with his spit. Licking his paw and then wiping it on his face, I tilt my head to the side, "Hey, bud?" I ask his head turns to me, "You do realize that you're wiping off of you face the same thing you're putting onto it, right?" Toothless stops and then his green eyes widen with shock and he stares at me. I laugh at the expression on his face, I might as well of told him he had less than twelve hours to live.

I roll my eyes slightly before I grab the tailfin and walk over to the dragon. I kneel and strap the fin onto his tail. Toothless pulls his tail close, I frown. "Do you want me to leave it on?" I ask.

Toothless nods and I rub his head leaving frost. I pick up the saddle and put it on him as well before I walk over to the tailfin, I groan, I didn't grab a rope!

I kick the ground in frustration and ice forms around my foot. I watch the ice for a second before lifting up my hands. A blue light hovers around my hands as I create a long flexible ice rope. I attach it to the tailfin before grabbing the other end and climb onto the saddle, "Ready when you are." I tell him.

Toothless jumps into the air and I can feel his powerful muscles working. I hold the ice rope in hand and Toothless glides over to the lake.

 _Freak._

The word echoes through my head and I freeze pulling the tailfin, half a second to late. I'm thrown right as Toothless goes left, I hit the ground rolling and hear a splash as Toothless lands next to the cove.

I sit up, the world spinning. I lift up my hands and rub my temples my fingers flinching away as my bare skin, meets my head. Unused to the touch of myself. Pathetic. I open my eyes again, the world snapping back into focus.

Toothless bursts out of the water and rushes over to me. I stand up and look at the dragon, "Okay, so that didn't work." I state sarcastically. I climb onto the saddle and lift up my hand, hearing a soft wind blowing sound as I create two small ice rings before I use the same technique I used for the rope to create two more small ropes I attach them to my belt and then to the saddle, Toothless looks as my questionably, "I'll make more permanent ones when I get the the village." I tell him.

I grab the rope and tie it around my left boot. Hopefully, this won't end as badly. I grip the handles on the saddle as Toothless takes off into the sky. I narrow my eyes and pull the fin open looking back at the tail, Toothless flies shakily out of the cove and a good hundred get before Toothless shifts suddenly and we crash.

I land on my feet and turn my braid smacking against my back. I ignore it and weave through the long stalks of grass looking for the dragon.

After a few seconds, I break into a flattened area where Toothless is rolling around purring like a happy kitten. I stare at the dragon the ice rope sparkling in the sun and hopelessly knoted from all the rolling Toothless is doing. I rip a piece off of the grass and sniff it. Catnip. I look up and smirk, actually, Dragonnip

"Toothless?" I ask. He stops rolling and looks up at me looking dazed and disoriented. I laugh openly and put my hand on the side of his head and start to lead the disoriented dragon back to the cove.

…..

That night I slip into the forge, saddle in hand. I walk inside of the dark building silently and put the saddle up against the wall.

I grab some leather and create two thick straps to keep me on the saddle. Well I had landed on my feet today, getting thrown off the saddle seven hundred times doesn't appeal.

I attach the leather cords to my belt and then to the saddle I take the saddle in my hands and shake it back and forth several times. When nothing happens to it I smirk in achievement and then look around me at all of the scraps still waiting to be used. I look down at myself and toss off my vest starting on a flight outfit.

I make an X across my chest and then I look down at wear the straps are hanging uselessly. I take off my gloves and look around to make sure no ones watching before I waved my hands a soft blue glow illuminating from them.

Ice spreads across the leather forcing them to stay together, held in place by a purple snowflake. I grab my gloves and pull them up to my elbow before I detach the vest.

I grab thr saddle and vest tossing them into the back room. Gobber never looks in there, ever. Unless his life relies on it.

I turn and blow out the candle I was using before I walk out of the forge to get some beyond needed sleep.

...

The next day I wake up, my limbs aching from falling off of Toothless so much. I moan and roll over burring my head in the pillow. I should get up and start the day, but I just want to sit in bed. Sometimes, I do stay in bed all day, sleeping. I had nothing to get up for.

 _Had._

Now, I have Toothless. I mumble something under my breath and sit up forcing myself to get up and move away from the bed. The wood creaks as I stand I nearly hear the bed pleading with me to come back.

I sigh and look up. If I dont win Dragon Training, I should in the least get an award for managing to be late for every single class.

I shove on my boots and race down the stairs not bothering to grab breakfast. I throw open the front door and race outside running through the streets.

I reach the group, panting, Asher gives me a half glance and I pat down fly away I can almost feel are sticking up. Gobber pulls open the gate and we all file into the arena.

"Today, we are doing the Gronckle, again." He says. I bite my lip to hold back my groan. This dragon, is determined beyond reason to make my life miserable. I finger the dragon nip in my hands, releasing a breath. Gobber shuts the gate behind us and he looks at all of us, "Grab a shield and go." He commands.

I walk over to the shields shoved in a corner and grab one, its red and had white stripes on it. Gobber walks over to the cage and the Tuffnut grabs a shield, Ruffnut grabs the other end, "Get your hands of my shield." Tuffnut commands.

Ruffnut rolls her eyes, "Don't you mean my shield?" She asks. Asher groans and smashes his shield onto Tuffnut's head he rips the shield from Ruffnuts grasp.

Tuffnut sits up and shakes his head, "On second thought, this is a pretty good shield." He says and picks up the shield Asher smashed onto his head.

Ruffnut snorts and picks up a different shield. Gobber rolls his eyes, "Alright, are you done?" He asks. The twins nod and Gobber pulls down the lever.

The Gronckle bursts out of the cage and Fishlegs lets out a squeal and running away from it. I grip the dragon nip tighter and Asher's posture jumps to defensive, fingers curling around the axe he has in hand.

I run across the ring and Snotlout looks at Asher, "Hey Asher?" She asks. Asher dodges a blast from the Gronckle and it's goes over his head.

"Little busy, can it wait?" He hisses.

Snotlout picks up her sword and shakes her head, "No,"

The Gronckle rushes at Snotlout and whatever she desperately needs to tell Asher is left unsaid, it whacks it's head against her shield and Snotlout is thrown across the arena.

Asher tenses beside me, blue eyes hardening with determination. I lift up my shield as the Gronckle rushes at us. A blast is fired and Asher somersaults away the blast hitting the ground a few feet away from me.

Oh terrific. The Gronckle races up to me and I drop my shield, lifting up the dragon nip the Gronckle stops mid flight it's eyes widening happily. Wow. I cant believe that actually worked.

I scratch it's nose wave my hand over, the Gronckle follows my hand and falls to it's side, kicking a leg happily.

Asher sits up and looks at me, eyes so wide, they could pop soon. I pull my hand closer and curl my fingers around the nip. Gobber stares at me,"Class dismissed." He says and blinks in disbelief.

I put the dragon nip in my pocket and I walk out of the arena the others chasing after me, "I've never seen a Gronckle act like that before." Snotlout says.

"I know it was awesome!" Fishlegs says. I tense, the idea of people causing my chest to tighten. I look up and spot heavy clouds. Come on, think of an excuse... I beg myself silently.

I back up, "I-I left my axe in the ring." I lie and I look at them,"You guys go on ahead." I say, I turn around and almost smash into Asher he yelps and pulls away from me, before shooting me a furious scowl, "I'll catch up with you." I call and race off to the arena.

…

I reach the forge, grab the saddle and strap on my flight vest before racing towards the woods.

I reach the cove a few minutes later and walk into it. Toothless walks up to my happily he sniffs me and I give a tight lipped smile, "Vest wasn't helping very much." I admit. Toothless seems to smirk and I pull off my gloves, scratching his neck. He purrs and lifts up a leg, leaning in towards me.

I reach over and scratch under his chin. Toothless falls asleep at my feet and lets out a breath of happiness. I stare at my hands and then at my dragon. What on- Soft spot maybe.

I look at the dragon and decide to let him sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I walk towards the pond and rest a foot on it. Ice spreads across the surface, freezing at my touch.

I purse my lips softly, and watch the ice creak as it spreads along the water. After watching the frost patterns for a few more minutes, I close my eyes and release a slow breath. This...magic isn't a curse, not anymore.


	10. What Have I Stumbled Into?

**A/N: *Sings horribly off tune* LET IT GO! AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK ON DAWN! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin! :)**

Chapter 10: What Have I Stumbled Into?

The next day in the training ring Gobber strides forward, yelling that were going to do the Deadly Nadder again. He really could have said it at a normal tone and it would have gotten the point across just the same.

I hold my borrowed mace in my left hand, my shield in my right. My axe had been destroyed last time we fought the Nadder and Gobber had finally noticed. Asher held his axe and the twins their spears Fishlegs a hammer and Snotlout a sword. Asher's whole demeanor radiates confidence and focus.

Gobber looks at us, "Right, everyone ready?" He asks.

Fishlegs gulps loudly, "Is this a rhetorical question?" She squeaks.

Gobber sighs, "No Fishlegs, it is not a rhetorical question." Fishlegs breathes a sigh of relief, Gobber grins, "It's not a question at all!" He shoves his hand down and the Deadly Nadder bursts out of the cage and races toward us.

I jump to the side and everyone scatters around the ring, "Today is about survival, again." Gobber tells us.

I run across the ring and blow my bangs from my eyes trying to see better. Asher throws his axe forward and it hits the Deadly Nadder bouncing off its horn.

Asher jumps to the side as the Nadder races past him towards me. I drop the mace and the Nadder stops in confusion. Asher picks up his axe and races at the Nadder and me, letting out a long war cry. I take in a breath before I reach forward and scratch along its neck, echoing what I did to Toothless yesterday. The dragon falls asleep at my feet and Asher's stops mid run the hold on his axe faltering.

"How did you do that?" He asks. I pick up the mace and don't answer. Well you just scratch a certain part. Yeah wont rouse questions on how I know this in the slightest. I turn and race from the rung.  
…..

Later that day after another disastrous attempt at flight with Toothless I walk into the Great Hall.

The building is filled with people. I walk forward trying to calm my jumping nerves, I swing onto a empty bench to a table void of people. There is shifting of chairs and benches and suddenly I am surrounded by people. "How did you do that?" A women asks Mrs. Larson if I remember correctly.

"I saw you in the ring today, that was amazing!" A man says.

"What about the Zibbleback?" A women asks, "That was impressive." She adds,

"Nah definitely the Gronckle." The man argues.

"How are you doing this?" A women asks her gaze shifting to me.

"Must finally be getting some of her fighting genes kicking in." An old man, Mildew if I remember right says.

Snotlout grins, "Yeah, it runs in our family blood. Right cuz?" I look up at her and frown, but make no comment. You pretended we went cousins for years, and now were suddenly best friends. Ha. I dont think so. I stand up from the people my chest tightening. I hate large crowds. I hate large crowds!

I back away from them and their eyes, the penetrating gazes following me, "I-I," I stutter.

A hand suddenly loops around my elbow and Asher looks up at everyone, "Are leaving now?" He asks. I nod and Asher pulls me through the crowd and out the door. He slams it shut behind him and releases my arm.

"Thank you." I breathe and take in a few deep breaths.

"How did you do that?" He asks.

I shift from one foot to the other, "I…" I trail off. No! I'm not telling you anything. I cant explain about Toothless or my magic to Asher. Beyond Mildew or my dad, he's be the last person on the list of people I wold tell. I take off running.

"Hey! IYN!" Asher yells. I race off into the woods not looking back at Asher, I don't stop until I make it to the cove and I run into it the sun is going to start setting soon. I take in deep breaths and Toothless comes up to me wide eyes and looking around me as if for something wrong.

I take in a few more breaths before I collapse on my knees. Toothless noses me worriedly and I don't do anything but stare dully ahead. "What have I stumbled into?" I whisper to him.  
…..

"Meet the Terrible Terror!" Gobber says and pulls down a hatch. A small green dragon comes out, licking its eye.

"Ha! That like the size of my-" Tuffnut starts. Whatever it was the size of we'll never know because at the Terrible Terror jumps onto Tuffnut attaching itself to his nose. "OW! OW! THIS HURTS WAY MORE THAN IT LOOKS LIKE!" Tuffnut yells I angle shield to the sun the light catches the Terrors eye. It jumps off of Tuffnut's face.

"OH! I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" He yells and jumps behind his sister. I manage to get the Terror into the cage and lift up a foot to stop the door from swinging back and forth. I look back as Tuffnut speaks. "Wow she's better that you ever were and she's a girl and wearing gloves." Tuffnut says to Asher.

Asher whirls around and punches Tuffnut in the nose, Tuffnuts stumbles backwards and continues holding his nose.

The shield slips from my grasp and lands on the floor with a clatter, I jump back in surprise and Gobber lifts up the lever trapping the Terror. He looks at us, "'right." He says. I pick up the shield and I can feel Ashers glare on my back as I put it back. "Class dismissed." He says. I walk out of the arena Asher's glare following me.

…..

I hold the saddle in my hand I have started taking in back and forth between the forge and cove. Honestly I should just bring my tools over to the cove, but for some reason, I dont.

I am already in my flight vest deciding that I dont want to have to waste the time getting into it later. I walk through the forest, pausing as I hear the distinct sound of metal hitting wood as though someone was cutting down a tree, with heavy shouts of frustration.

I dont really want to get my head whacked off so, not investigating sounds pretty good to me. I mean, I'm holding a saddle when there are no horses on Berk, and I'm in a flight vest when humans cant fly.

A whirring noise feels the air and I duck instinctively something shiny flies over my head landing on a tree behind me. I look up and see Asher rolling to his feet he looks at me surprise written across his face, frozen in place.

I glance back and see his axe on the tree, if I hadn't ducked he would have taken my head of. He stares at the snowflake on my chest then the saddle in my arms and his surprise turns to anger, his eyes narrow his eyebrows lowering.

I take of through the trees and don't stop running. I swing onto the ledge of the cove and slide down the rock into the cove. "Asher, oh that was close." I pant.

Toothless looks at me questioningly and I drop the saddle and take in gulps of air. I need to be more careful, one more slip up like that and Toothless or I will be dead.

When I regain my breath, I get to my feet and put the saddle on my dragon and then I add to the stirrups I had been working on for a little. With the ice rope in hand I work the rope through all of the gears. I sit back and look at. Yup that should work.

…

A few hours later I lead Toothless onto a hill, I had found it a few years ago and its always windy here.

Always.

I put my hands together and they glow faintly blue as I create another ice rope. I tie it to Toothless then to the stump on the hill.

Toothless shakes his head which I take for, _this is never going to work_.

I whack him on the ear, "Hey, have confidence." Toothless glares at me and I put my hands on my hips, "Or you could hope for our deaths, that works to." I mutter.

Toothless's ear twitches with almost amusement and I pull my notebook out ripping out a page.

I climb on his back and pat his side softly a silent wording for, ready. Toothless jumps up and the wind blows in my face, my bangs flying away from my face. Focus at the task at hand. A voice mutters in my head, I push down on the stirrup and look back watching how it affects Toothless's flight, writing down the position, after repeating this several times there's a horrible snapping noise.

 _Oh terrific._

Toothless flies through the air, smashing into a tree then the ground. Toothless lands on his back I land on my stomach. Toothless rolls over and I move with him. I look up in surprise and then groan, "Oh great." I tug at the stuck latch. "It's stuck." I tell Toothless.

He sends me I-told-you-so look and I sigh and look at the dusk. "It's almost night and I don't have any tools at the cove." I told him, "We are going to have to go into the village."

Toothless tenses and I sigh and run my hand soothingly along his neck, "It'll be fine." I reassure Toothless shakes his head. I sigh and start to walk off Toothless I'm sure would have stayed their definitely had he not been attached to me. Ha, I win, finally!

Toothless stays next to my side and by the time we reach the village the sun is gone. Good, then the chance of us being seen is close to none. I let out a breath of relief and we slip into a alley between houses. A sentry passes and looks at me,"Iyn." He says and dips his head. I give a small wave and Toothless pokes his head out, eyes wide before he starts to go after the man.

I grab the cord and tug him towards me. "It's this way." I hiss. Toothless head jerks to the left and he follows after me.

We reach the forge a few seconds later and I grab the first dagger I see. A crash sounds behind me and I look back at Toothless, "Be quiet!" I hiss. Toothless lifts up his head and I walk over to him and start to try and pry the latch open.

"Haedyrin?" A voice calls I snap my head up, my eyes scan around us for another second. They cannot see Toothless!

I grab my apron and throw myself out the window, meeting eyes with, Asher. I am slightly mad at him, he's just trying to get on my good side so I will help him win. He doesn't like me. Asher stares at me, "Oh, it's you." I say.

Asher throws his axe to his right hand, "I normally don't get or care what people do but you're acting weird." Asher says.

"Sorry?" I ask.

Toothless tugs on the cord and I am dragged backwards slightly. Asher raises any eyebrow at me. "Well weirder." He adds, I fold my arms together and stare at the boy.

"What was your first clue?" Asher stares at me, and is about to say something but Toothless finally tugs hard enough and pulls me through the window.

I land on my knees and my hands send frost and ice everywhere. I stare at the window before I jump to my feet and practically throw myself onto Toothless, "Go! Go!" I hiss he races off and takes off and leaps into the sky.

With trial and error we make it back to the cove without any crashes.

I get off of Toothless and place my hands on the metal. It frosts, then freezes, if I add any more cold, it will explode. I take the dagger I still have in hand and break me and Toothless apart. I look at him, "That was close." I whisper and kick the ground, how on earth was I going to explain frost and ice all over the floor.

I stare at the happy Night Fury, "Hey, tomorrow let's go for a real flight, how does that sound, bud?" I ask. Toothless nods eagerly and I smile, "Great, see you tomorrow Toothless!"

 **A/N: :?)**

 **please review!**


	11. Test Drive: The Helmet

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

Chapter 11: Test Drive/The Helmet

The next morning, Toothless glides through the air, as I try not to hyperventilate. My hands shake and my breathing is hitched. Toothless's demeanor however is radiating confidence. Well at least one of us knows what were doing.

I pull my long bangs to the side and tuck them behind my ear. I pat the side of Toothless's neck softly, "Okay, let's take this nice and slow." I say. Toothless growls and I look down at the cheat sheet, "Position, three no four." I open the tail and Toothless soars forward, wind carrying him with ease. I bite my lip and look back at the tail fin then look at the ice rope. Everything is holding.

"Okay, Breathe Iyn, let's do this."I murmur the first part to myself but Toothless hears it anyway and his eyes narrow with determination. The wind is biting and frigid, to a normal person, it would have been cold, but to me, I'm in my element.I take in a deep breath of the cold air releasing it slowly. I look down at my fingers, I had left a life behind of Berk, but I'm to relieved too grieve. I'm not a Viking, I am the Snow Queen.

Toothless smashes into a sea stack and I jerk back into focus, my thoughts flying away from me. Toothless pulls away from the sea stack and I open the tail,"Sorry!" I call. We turn and run into another sea stack that has graciously, placed itself before us."That was my fault." I say. Toothless smacks me in the face with his ear and I bite my lip, "Yeah, yeah I'm on it." I say with a soft roll of my eyes.

"Alright, position three." I mumble to myself. I push on the stirrup and the tail opens Toothless flying straight up.

A smile finds its way onto my lips and I release a breath. Flying is both terrifying and exhilarating. "Ah! This is amazing! The wind in my- cheat sheet STOP!" The cheat sheet, flies out of it's holder and soars up above me. Toothless stops and I'm flung on of the saddle I reach up and blindly grab the paper before gravity remembers its purpose and Toothless and I start to fall.

My chest leaps into my throat, terror pulsing through me. If we reach the ground, the impact with ground will kill us. Trying to swallow the pulsing terror building up, I turn my attention to Toothless. "Toothless you gotta kind of angle yourself!"I yell. Toothless, instead, starts to spin. His tail whacks me in the face and I'm flung backwards. I shove the cheat sheet in my mouth and with determination racing through me, I reach down to grab the handle on the saddle.

I miss the first time but my fingers grasp it the second. I pull myself onto the saddle and shove my feet into place, I click back the tailfin and then I tug up with all my strength. Toothless wings snap open and wind whistles past us, Toothless roaring in pain or fear. I rip the cheat sheet from my mouth looking down at it, the entire paper is frozen from my panic and completely useless. I look up at the sea stacks and then down at the ice before looking up again. This is going to end badly.

I throw the paper to the side and grab the handles with both hands my fingers curling around the saddle. Toothless enters the valley of sea stacks and as he flaps his wings, I can feel the rhythm. I dont just feel like his rider, I feel apart of him. I click the tailfin and Toothless picks up speed, I push down again just knowing what the right one is, like Toothless himself is whispering it in my ear. We entered the sea stacks as rider and dragon, we leave them as one.

I throw my arms up in victory as we break free from the rocks. I throw both my arms up, "YEAH!" I cry. Toothless picking up on the excitement fires a plasma blast in front of us. My hands fall slowly, "Come on!" I groan. Toothless flies through the ring of fire happily and the flames bite at my skin sending waves of pain through me. I duck, shoving my head into Toothless's neck. I can't take anymore heat. I can't.

When I feel the heat pass I lift my head and Toothless lifts his head to look at me, "I am not fireproof!" I say trying my best to remain calm but still raise my hand out and point behind us for emphasis ice shoots out of my hand and I watch as it smashes into a sea stack. Ice spreads up the rock before it cracks a thunder like boom echoing through the air. The sea stack topples into the ocean with a loud splash.

I cringe and Toothless sighs before he looks forward, I pull my hand in towards my chest. Toothless flies forward for a little before he lands on a small island.

I jump off of him and reach up and feel my face. I pull my hand back and it's covered in ash. Well at least I didn't get my skin burned off, its happened more than once. Gobber had yelled things my dad probably would have washed his mouth out for before he had treated to it.

I look at the ocean and turn to look at Toothless, "Are you hungry?" I ask. he nods. I smirk slightly. Why'd I even ask? The Night Fury contains a bottomless pit for a stomach. I walk over towards the shore of the island and Toothless follows me curiously, as if asking what I'm doing, "I'm getting fish." I answer. I lift a foot and hesitantly place it down on the waves. Ice forms under my feet and I release a breath before I walk across the water until I see a fish jump up out. A sudden sharp cracking noise catches my attention and I turn my head as Toothless leaps away from the ice. Ah.

Shaking my head slightly I wave a hand and the ice thickens. Toothless puts another talon on it, when it holds he walks towards me. I reach into the water, the purple arm wraps around my wrist to my elbow getting completely soaked. I freeze what I can and my fingers scramble for a second before they wrap around a fish. I lift up the salmon and Toothless looks at me impressed, "This feels disgusting." I assure him. He snorts and I put the fish down on the ice next to us.

After gathering a rather large amount Toothless and I manage to drag them back to the shore. I look back at the ice bridge and lift both my hands up, my fingers curl from the pressure as I try to get a better grip on the ice. I've never tried to lift this much before. My stomach tightens and my breath catches but I manage to lift the ice up into one giant snowflake before I pull my arms apart. The ice bursts apart in a large flurry of snowflakes and sparkling water.

I turn around and look back at Toothless who is happily laying down next to the large pile of fish. I gather a few sticks and steal a fish from him looking down at the wood again. Even as hesitate as I am to look at anything that resembles heat except the sun, I haven't eaten anything all day. I wave a hand forward and ice surrounds the sticks like rocks. I look back at Toothless, "Can you ligh-" Toothless fires a blast the sticks flame up instantly, cutting off my sentence.

I shove the fish onto a stick and, sitting as far away as I can from the fire as possible, I lift the salmon over the fire. Toothless shifts forward so his side is resting against my back. I look back at him in surprise, Toothless isn't a hot dragon, his scales are cold to the touch. I already know this but feeling it against my back...its weird something else has a low body temperature.

A hacking noise catches my attention and I look at Toothless before he drops half of a dead fish onto the ground looking at me. I stare at the head for a second before I lift up the fish I'm cooking, "Um, n thanks, I'm good." I assure. Squawking noises feel the air and I look up to see a small pack of Terrible Terrors.

Toothless growls and pulls his fish in closer. I snort softly, sharing is caring unless you're Toothless.

The group of three land and a Terror races over grabbing the regurgitated fish head. The Terror drags it off and a second Terror grabs the fish, the two starting to battle over it for a second.

I pull my gaze away from them as one of Toothless's fish stands up and walks away. Toothless rips the fish away from the third Terror and eats it, laughing at the small dragon. The third Terror spits out a tooth and his body puffs up and he prepares to spit fire at Toothless. Toothless fires a tiny blast at the dragon and it lands in the dragon's mouth.

The dragon puffs up its body enlarging with air. It releases the air and walks away swaying. "Not so fireproof on the inside are you?" I ask softly.

I grab a smaller fish from Toothless and toss it to the dragon. The Terror grabs it and eats it, I lean back against Toothless and the Night Fury watches me from the corner of his eye as the smaller Terror walks up to me.

He sits next to my leg and curls up sighing contentedly. My hand raises up in surprise and I stare at the small dragon, "Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." I breathe.

Unlike Toothless, this dragon is warm and very warm. I touch it's back and begin to pet it, like a cat trying to make friends. But slowly the heat from the fire and the Terror start to work on me. The world starts to spin and my hand stops moving as I lay my head back against Toothless and can feel my body temperature rising. I looks over and see that Toothless has finished his fish. Not terribly surprising, he inhales them more than chews.

My hand starts fo hurt like a searing burn and I lift it from the Terror. I jump to my feet and Toothless and the Terror let out cries of surprise.

 _Dont throw up, dont throw up._ I chant silently.

I race over to the ocean and throw up, my vision blurry my head spinning, everything hurts.

Well _that_ worked well. I think sarcastically.

I start to dry heave and Toothless's shadow looms over me. Toothless nudges my shoulder and I moan clutching my stomach holding my burned palm close to my chest.

Toothless turns around and growls at something and I lift a hand up blindly finding the Night Fury's head. I rest it on his scales, "It's not his fault." I mumble. Toothless growls and and wraps his tail around me. I shakily get to my feet, but my legs give out and I fall forward onto Toothless neck.

I hate fire.

I climb onto his back and look at the small Terror, the Terror takes off and Toothless glares at it,"Toothless, le-let's go home." I say my voice quiet and shaky.

Toothless jumps into the air and I shake my head slowly trying to clear it. I shift the stirrup and Toothless slows down so I work the tail fin.

I pat his head on the side softly as a silent thank you. I pull my hand away and Toothless picks up the pace slightly. When we reach the cove a little close to half and hour later, I can think straight and my stomach isn't entering a acrobatic competition.

Toothless lands and I slide off of his back my long uneven dark blue tunic waving around my legs. I glance back at Toothless and see he's staring at me like I might fade away to nothing in a second. I pat his head and release a soft breath when I leave a small frost trail.

"I think I'm just going to go home and lay down." I say. Toothless gives an unhappy face but I put a hand on his head and create a small frost pattern, "I'll be fine." I promise. After several seconds, Toothless finally nods,"I'll see you tomorrow, Toothless."

…

When I reach the village the very idea of laying down makes me want to tear out my hair. I turn and slip into the empty forge and walk into the back room collapsing into the chair.

I lay my gloveless hands down on the desk and rest my head in them, idly rolling a pencil up and down the desk. Over my drawings of Toothless, inventions and other stuff.

Up and back down.

Up and back down.

Up and-hey get back here! I stop the pencil from rolling off the desk and lift my head slightly when a creaking noise catches my attention.

My dad's head pokes through the door and I gasp leaping to my feet. I ignore tue wave of dizziness that hits me, shoving the papers of Toothless to a corner of the desk and curl my gloveless fingers. "Dad! You're back!" I say and he starts to squeeze into the small room. "Uh, Gobber's not here, he's at the great hall." I say. Dad nods and finally shoves himself into the room.

"I know, I was looking for you." He says and stares at me. I look up at him in shock.

"You-you were?" I ask. I can only remember a few times he was actually looking for me. Chief duties are always at the top of his list, instead of me. Then again, who would want a cursed daughter?

He nods, "You've been keeping secrets." He says.

My brain flashes back to the forge a few days ago when I had left ice everywhere. Asher had probably seen it and told him! What if they killed me? Or worse what if he had found out about Toothless!

"I-I have?" I ask my voice quiet.

"Just how long do you think you could hide it from me?" He asks. I look at the man and my hands grip the side of the desk to keep myself upright as my legs start to give out.

"I-I, I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it, so let's talk about that dragon." He says. My weight falls onto my hands and I watch in horror as frost starts to spread up the table looking back at dad words start falling out of my mouth.

"Dad, I am so sorry! I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how I could-" I stop and look up at him when he laughs.

I take my chance and grab a spare piece of cloth from the floor and toss it onto the desk covering the frost. His head snaps down and he gives me a large smile, "Are you kidding! I've been hoping for this!" He booms and I cringe at his loud voice.

"You were hoping I would train a dr-"

He interrupts me again, "And just wait till you spill a Nadders guts for the first time or mount your first Gronckle head on a spear? Oh what a feeling!" I let out a breath of relief through my nose and I look up at him, not Toothless.

He playfully punches me on the arm and I topple backwards. My hands grab the edge of the desk and there's a windy sound as ice forms on the edge. I gasp and pull the cloth over it, dad completely oblivious to just what happened continues to rant,"Oh you really had me going there Iyn, all those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!" He says.

Ouch.

Ouch.

 _Ouch._

"It was rough, I almost gave up on you but all this time you we're holding out on me!" He yells. I am lying though! My lies are so deep I am bound to drown very, very soon. He finally snaps his gaze to me, "With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." He says

 _Finally have something to talk about!?_

He scoots closer on the chair and looks at me a happy smile on his face. I eye him awkwardly, and fold my arms across my chest. He looks back seeming to remember something, "Oh, I brought you something." He says. I stare at him curiously, I can't remember any time he has given me a gift, he's always too busy for Snoggletog and hardly remembers my birthday and when he does its just a "Happy birthday, Iyn."

He pulls out a helmet and hands it to me. I take it from his hands and my fingers brush against his palms. He stares at his palms then at my hands, "Thanks," I breathe and I hold the helmet in my hands.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it." He says still staring at me fingers, "It's half of her breastplate." He adds.

I rip my hand away and put the helmet on the desk, "Oh," I voice before laughing awkwardly.

Dad looks at me, "Are you cold Iyn?" He asks. I look up at him. Um...

"No." I say and look at the helmet, he looks at my fingers again before he smiles at me.

"Wear the helmet proudly, you deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." I stop drumming my fingers over my arm slight horror racing through me. My lips tighten into a tight line.

If only you knew…..

I look up at him and stretch out my arms a fake yawn eliminating from my lips, "I should probably head to bed." I say.

He stands, "Yeah, um, good talk." He says awkwardly.

I nod, "See you back at the house, thanks for the-the breast-hat." I say. He nods and squeezes out of the backroom. Theres several crashes and I assume he ran into the things hanging from the ceiling. Gobber loves seeing how many tall Vikings he could get to run into them.

Worst Viking Berk has ever seen.

I close my eyes tightly before my knees give out. I fall forward my head falling into my hands. Snow falls around me and I sit back against the wall, pulling my legs in close to my chest.

Oh, if only you knew.

 **A/N: :)**

 **Please review!**


	12. Asher Goes For A Spin

**A/N: :D I love this chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 12: Asher Goes For A Spin

Two days later, I wake up, every fiber if my being dreading today.

For today, is the day, the elder decides who gets to murder the Monstrous Nightmare. I lay in my bed defiantly for almost ten minutes before I roll over and sit up.

I glare at the helmet sitting at the end of my bed, hanging off a post. I grab it with my gloved hands and slam it down onto my head.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and grab my hair and weave it into a braid tossing it onto my back. I just feel like zapping everyone with lighting, but can't, because unfortunately, ice doesn't have the power to do that.

I grab the axe that I had repaired sometime within the last three weeks and stomp down the steps. I glare as the fifth step creaks and look around the house, its empty, surprise, surprise. I'm not even slightly surprised, dad, even if he is on the isle is hardly ever here.

I pull open the door, my foul mood washing away, a sudden gut wrenching nervousness taking its place. Deciding to not risk throwing up breakfast I slip outside ignoring the meal completely. I shut the door softly behind me and release a shaky breath. I step off the porch and start to make my way down the hill. It's a cloudy day and there's no sun peaking through the clouds anywhere.

When I went to visit Toothless yesterday, he's been ten times more overprotective then he had been. Now, using little to no fire around me, I guess seeing what happened to me, is enough for him to decide not repeat the process.

The twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs rush up to me when I'm halfway to the arena. Fishlegs looks at me, "Are you nervous?" She asks. I shake my head no.

YES!

I do _not_ want to win this!

"She's a dragon conquer." Ruffnut says smirking. She puts an arm around my shoulder in a sisterly way, "See, now we can adopt her into the Thorsten house, because she is not afraid." Ruffnut says and releases me.

I pick up the pace a little and everyone easily catches up with me. Tuffnut is quiet for a moment, "...Okay, but her adoption better have fire involved." He warns.

How about _not._

A shiver runs down my stiff spine from the mention of fire. "Or, she'll get trampled by Asher." Snotlout says. Ruffnut shoots her a look and Snotlout raises her arms defensively. "What?" She asks.

I look up and mumble something under my breath I dont catch as I see we've reached the arena. Not like having people talk about you as you're right there isn't fun but….Its like they're talking through you. To me, it happens more than I can count.

I step into the arena and see that the village is starting to crowd around it, excited murmurs running through the crowd. I spot Hildegard and Quire in the crowd and they both shoot me furious scowls.

Asher is already in the arena shield in one hand axe in the other. He shoots me a furious glare before he stares ahead. I grab a shield Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs echo me. This is supposed to be competition of last Viking standing, its really just the last person still with a shield.

I look around at the arena, noting tue small walls that have been set up. You can jump over them and hide behind them. Handy.

Gobber strides into the arena and nods at all of us. "You have come far from day one." He says and then eyes the twins, "..Most of you have come far." He adds. I eye Asher who's standing next to me, looking like within the next two seconds he'll whirl around and take my head off.

I'm not sure what I've done wrong but Asher just hates me. Gobber looks up at where the elder, Gothi and dad are standing side by side. "Well I'm not one for formal speaking so, who's ready?" He asks.

Fishlegs raises her hand, "I think I would like more ti-"

"Not a question Fishlegs." Gobber interrupts. He slams his hand down on the lever and the Gronckle comes flying out. Oh pretty rainbows.

Fishlegs jumps and Asher tenses. I lift up my shield as it fires at its first victim. Correction: Victims the blast hits the two Thorsten's shields "Ruff, Tuff out." Gobber says the two Thorsten's grumpily walk over the side. I run across the arena, making a mad dash for cover. I skid to my knees and whip around smashing my back onto one of the small wall.

My helmet tilts on my head and I can hardly see from my right eye. Asher pushes his back into the wall I'm hiding behind and he slams his hand down on my shield, "Stay out my way, dainty. I'm winning this thing." He hisses. I shake my head softly.

"Please, do so if you can." I say and Asher sends me a glare. He jumps away in a roll and I poke my head over the wall spotting the Gronckle up ahead. I really, really dont want to win this but Asher is becoming maddening.

I pull away from the wall and get to my feet lifting the helmet up so I can see. I tuck my bangs behind one ear before I start to move forward towards the rock eating dragon.

My feet make little sound against the ground and I break into a run reaching the Gronckle in less than a minute. I reach forward and scratch along its neck. Before it really has any idea what I'm doing, I move my hand under its chin and it falls asleep at my feet.

I look up watching as Asher stops his run to it and looks at me disbelief written clearly on his face. Then he closes his gaping jaw and starts to swing his axe around. "NO! Son of half troll mutton eating-" I tune his rant out and look at Gobber.

"So later!" I say and start to walk off. He grabs the back of my shirt and drags me back.

"Not so fast." Gobber commands.

Um, yes so fast.

I release a breath through my nose glancing up in the direction of Raven Point  
Toothless is waiting for me, if I dont hurry, he'll burst out of the cove and rip the village apart blasting anyone who came within two hundred feet of me. "I kind of need to do somethi-" Asher shoves his axe onto my throat and the rest of my sentence dies in my throat.

"What! You need to do what?" He demands.

"Quiet down."Dad commands. Asher pulls his axe away and stands a few feet away from me, sending me a murderous scowl.

"The elder has decided." Dad says. Gobber lifts his hook above Asher's head and I eye the elder hopefully. Come on! Please-Gothi shakes her head. Gobber lifts his hand above my head and Gothi nods pointing her finger at me.

I kick the ground with my foot and if looks could kill, I would have been fried, killed, burned the ashes gathered burned again, barbequed by a plasma blast then stomped on and thrown in the ocean for good measure from Asher's. He shoots me a plant withering glare and Gobber gives a shout of celebration. "Oh! You've done it, Iyn you get to kill the dragon!" He yells Fishlegs picks me up and sets me on her shoulder. I wave a gloved hand in mock celebration. "Oh! Yes! I am so-"

"-Leaving! We're leaving! We'll go north and find somewhere cold to become one with ice and snow." I call as I walk into the cove later that day. I sigh and toss my pack onto the ground, I have packed only essentials, clothing, food, and a few other things.

I look at my gloved fingers and let out a breath of irritation through my nose as I start peeling off my gloves. Well at least I wont have to hide my powers anymore. I start to pull the fabric away when a metal against stone sound rings through the air. My head snaps up and my fingers rip away from the gloves in surprise.

I jump back and look to see Asher perched on the rock cross legged, axe in one hand.

"What the-" I shriek. I stop and take in a breath. "Asher! W-What are you doing here?" I demand and look behind him, please dont move from where you are hiding Toothless. Asher fingers the end of the blade before he drops the small rock he was using to sharpen it. He leaps down from the boulder and his feet hit the ground with a soft thud.

"I want to know what's going on." He says and tosses the axe to his right hand. I watch it spin through the air, my heart sinking. Almost no one on Berk has better aim than Asher. No one.

He stalks up to me, "No one just magically stops being useless, and hopeless at everything and jumps to the top." He says and glares at me, "Especially you." I back away from him, pursing my lips tightly.

"Are you saying that I'm-" I start he twists his wrist the blade spinning.

"Start talking." He interrupts. "Are you training with someone?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow and look him in the eye,"You really think someone would train me?" I question. That's... _that's_ just stupid.

He shakes his head, and lifts up a part out my flight vest,"It better not involve this." He says and releases it.

"Hey! " _This_ " is something I worked very hard on!" I argue.

Asher rolls his eyes, "Because that looks really bad." He adds. I glare at him and he snatches my wrist lifting up my hand for me to see the glove."Or this." He says and looks at the gloves he smirks.

A branch snaps nearby and Asher shoves me to the ground, I hit it with a soft grunt and my eyes widen.

 _Toothless._

I leap to my feet and race over to Asher. Toothless will only wait so long…"Um, you're right! You're right! I'm through with the lies!" I say and reach him he turns to look at me but his attention is still partly on the other side of the cove. "I've been making….Outfits!" I say and Asher raises and eyebrow. "You got me! Drag me back." I demand and grab his hand and try desperately to get his attention back on me. "It's time everyone knew- OW!" I yell as he twists my arm out of place. "Why would you do that!" I demand. Asher kicks me to the ground and yelp holding my injured arm close to my chest.

He looks down at me, "That's for the lies." He says and drops the end of his axe on my stomach. I let out a pained groan and Asher glares, "And that's for everything else." He hisses.

A low growl echoes through the cove, "Oh, no." I moan. I jump to my feet ignoring thr stab if my new injuries watching as Toothless breaks through the trees.

Asher gasps, "Get down!" He yells and pulls me to the ground with him. He grabs his axe,"Run! RUN!" He yells.

Toothless comes racing at us and I watch as Asher prepares to swing his axe. I leap to my feet, diving forward to rip the axe from Asher's hands.

I throw the weapon to the side and it lands several feet away with a small clatter. I look at Toothless, all teeth are showing and he's growling lowly. He glances at me and I hold out my hands in between the Viking and the dragon, trying to prevent them from killing each other.

"He's a friend." I say and Toothless clearly disagrees. He wraps his tail around my feet and I look at Asher. He seems frozen in place by shock, surprise and anger. I glare at Asher, "You scared him." I say, even though both Toothless and I know that Toothless is not scared but furious.

Asher snaps out of his shock,"I scared _him! Who_ is _him?"_

I cringe, "Asher, Toothless, Toothless Asher." I say. Toothless growls and Asher backs up shaking his head.

"You're eccentrically mad!" Asher shouts before he whirls around and races towards the cove edge. He climbs it like its his sole purpose in life and I watch him before turning to Toothless. I glance at my wrist and see it's red and swollen. Biting my lip I pop the bones in the wrist back into place. I hiss in pain and Toothless growls lowly.

"Duh, duh, duh we're dead." I groan Toothless shakes his head back and in a good riddance way. He turns around and I whip around, "Whoa, whoa, wait! Where do you think you're going!" I demand. Toothless looks at me, I bite my lip harder, "Toothless we have to go after Asher!" I say and run over to the dragon. Toothless growls when I mention Asher.

I shake my head softly and Toothless lets out a breath through his nose and leans down so I can mount him. I jump onto his back and for the first time ride him with gloves. The handles are a little slippery but other than that, there's no huge difference. Toothless jumps into the air and I click the tail fin not checking to see if I had done the right position. I know it is.

Toothless flies up over the trees before gliding the forest for about a minute before I see Asher racing through the woods looking around him. Why he doesn't look up was beyond me. He's being chased by a dragon.

Toothless dives down and grabs Asher's arm, ripping him into the air. "AHH! Oh great Odin's ghost! _THIS IS IT_!" Asher screams. Toothless drops him on a tree branch before taking the top of the tree and pulling it over so Asher his hanging over fifty feet above the ground. Asher shoots a glare in my direction, "Haedryin! Get me down from here!" Asher commands.

I shake my head, "You have to give me a chance to explain!" I argue.

Asher shifts on the branch, "I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" He shouts and starts to pull himself up the branch, "You lying cheater!" He yells and manages to pull himself to the top of the branch.

Toothless glares at him and releases the branch grabbing Asher so fast I'm nearly thrown out of the saddle. Toothless flies over the ocean for a little before he drops Asher."TOOTHLESS!" I yell in shock and watch as Asher plummets.

Toothless waits about two seconds before he dives after the boy, "OKAY! I WILL LISTEN!" Asher shouts. As the water draws closer he looks up at me, "HAEDRYIN!" Toothless grabs him from the air almost calmly then flaps his wings several times and drops Asher on a arch before landing. Asher looks at me his eyes wide with fright and he looks down to see the ocean far below us.

Yeah, well looks like your stuck with the mad, lying cheater.

I don't voice my thoughts but hold out a hand to Asher. Asher stares at it for a second before he takes it and climbs onto Toothless's back.

Toothless growls at him and Asher backs away from me as much as possible, "Okay, I'm on. Take me back to Berk." Asher commands voice shaking slightly.

I pat Toothless head, "Okay, Toothless back to Berk." I then look at Asher's stormy face. "Slowly." I add. Toothless spreads out his wings and I look back at Asher who's staring to go white with fear. "See? Nothing to worry abo-" Toothless shoots off into the air like a explosion cutting of my sentence as I yell something untranslatable.

Asher lets out a long scream before he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head into my back. "Toothless!" I shout. "You already got your revenge!" I yell. Toothless ignores me and proceeds to do several spins in the air, I look back at Asher, "Sorry he's not usually like this!" I say.

Toothless drops and smashes into the ocean, giving me and Asher the bath neither of us requested. Water clings to me and freezes instantly, I roll my eyes in irritation before Toothless flies upwards. I bite my lip in annoyance. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"Okay! I am sorry! I am sorry!" Asher yells. "Please just get me off of this thing." He begs.

Toothless's wings snap open abruptly ending his flight of death. Toothless glides upwards towards the setting sun. We fly up and I can see the setting sun.

Asher releases me, and I glance back at him, watching as his eyes widen with amazement, long bangs blowing away from his eyes. He lifts up his hands and runs them through the clouds face breaking into a delighted soft smile.

I lift up a gloved hand and run it through a cloud watching as small sparkles of snow trail after my fingers.

Asher doesn't notice, or doesn't point it out as we fly up above the clouds to where the aurora borealis feels the air.

I watch the lights dance for a little and the sun finally setting in the distance, pitch black feeling the air quickly. Asher rests a hand on my shoulder and I release a breath of relief.

"Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool." Asher says.

I nod and look back at the blond,"It's amazing." I say.

He nods and pats Toothless' side,"He's amazing." Asher adds. I nod my head and Asher looks at me, "So what now?" He asks. What now what?

I look back at him, "What do you-"

"Iyn, your final exam is tomorrow!" He exclaims. I bite my lip. Right. That wonderfulness. "You know you're going to have to kill a dragon. " He reminds me and says kill a dragon in a barley a hiss. Toothless ears perk up and I look back at Asher.

"Don't remind me." I say softly. He snaps his mouth shut. Toothless hisses and I can feel the panic radiating off of him. My eyes widen and I look up realizing that our care free flight has come to an abrupt end.

 **A/N: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


	13. Dragons Den

**A/N: Hi! I am tired! I am tired!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 13: The Dragon's Den

Toothless takes a hard right suddenly and my eyes widen with surprise,"Toothless what's happening?" I ask. He doesn't even seem to notice my voice as he flies forward. Towards a valley of dragons in the sky.

"Get down!" I hiss to Asher and lean down as far as I can on the saddle. Asher leans down over me and I watch as a Zippleback and a Monstrous Nightmare fly in close to us.

Every dragon is carrying some sort of animal in it's claws, or mouth"What's going on?" Asher asks.

I shake my head and look back at him,"I don't know." I whisper. What is going on!? I watch them for another second. "It looks like their hauling in their kill." I note.

Asher tenses, "Uh, what does that make us?" He asks.

Dead.

"Toothless you got to get us out of here, bud." I whisper, putting a hand on his head. Toothless shakes my hand off and I look up around me in fear. I felt terror falling through the air yesterday, but compared to this, that was a big ball of bright cheery happiness.

My heart beats quicker and I force myself to remain calm. I know Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to us...okay...me, Asher….He might let Asher get eaten.

A Zippleback gives me and Asher a long hard, cold stare. Toothless dives suddenly and I let out a cry of surprise, Asher echoing me. I duck my head into Toothless's neck and look at the handles to his saddle they're covered in ice. I close my eyes tightly and dont move until Asher shakes my shoulder softly. "Iyn." He murmurs.

I pull my head up, my breath hitching. In front of us is a huge volcano. Its hissing, and smoking but Toothless dives into a narrow opening similar to a cave tunnel. When he reaches the end there's thousands of dragons lined along the walls of a large cavern surrounded by red mist. "What my dad would give to find this." I breathe. Toothless glides over the red mist before diving to the side.

He lands on an overhang and I look at the red mist, my eyes wide,"Well it's satisfying to know all our food has got dumped down a hole." I mutter sarcastically. Asher takes in a sharp breath as a dragon flies past us dropping a sheep into the mist.

"They're not eating any of it." Asher says. We both watch as a single Gronckle flies over the hole. It drops a small fish out of it's mouth and hovers there for a second scratching the side of it's head.

A huge head snaps up and it's jaw slams around the Gronckle. My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat as I lean away from the end. Asher's arms tighten around me in fear. "What. Is. That?" Asher breathes.

I have no idea.

And I dont want to know.

Monster. That _thing_ is a monster.

All of the other dragons back up into their hideouts as the head descends slowly before all three eyes on the side of the head snap to us. "Toothless, we need to leave." I say. Toothless nods his head and takes off into the air, wings flapping powerfully.

The sudden movement surprises me and my hands slip off of the ice coated handles. I fall backwards and hear a horribly click as the leather cords detach from the saddle.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shriek and fall backwards. Asher's hand snaps out and grabs my wrist the other holding the saddle handle tightly. Toothless flies up and I look back at the tail and my legs dangling uselessly.

I jerk suddenly and watch in horror as my glove starts to slip from Asher's death grip. The fabric detaches from me and Asher looks at the glove a terrified expression on his face. "HAEDRYIN!" He yells.

I fall.

I look as Toothless's head spins around looking back at me before something grabs my shoulders. I loom up and see a blue Zippleback. It growls at me slightly before it flies over to Toothless and drops me on his back. Asher grabs my shoulders and I slam my feet into the stirrups and click the left one.

The huge dragon head snaps up at us and Toothless soars upwards the Zippleback that saved my life is grabbed from the air and dragged down into the dragon's mouth. Toothless flies up to the top of the volcano and then out of it.

I'm breathless and Asher grips my shoulders tighter. I'm shaking with fear and force myself to take in several calming breaths.

Toothless flies faster than I have ever seen. When we land, Asher jumps of off Toothless and looks at me, "It totally makes sense." He says and stares at me, "It's like a giant beehive their the workers and that's their queen." He says and turns, "Let's find your dad." He says and starts to rush off.

I jump off of Toothless and rush up to him and grab his shoulder with my gloved and he turns around, "No! Asher we have to think this through." I say and look back at Toothless, "They'll kill Toothless." I add.

Asher looks at me and I walk back to Toothless as he speaks, "Haedryin, we just found the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been searching for since Vikings first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret?" He demands. I don't answer and he adds,"To protect your pet dragon are you serious!" He demands. I turn to him.

"Yes."

I look at the ground as he makes no comment. I sigh and then look up to see as his face softens, "Okay, so what do we do?" He asks. I fiddle with the straps on my flight vest keeping eye contact with Asher. His blue eyes are focused on me, waiting for an answer.

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll think of something." I mumble.

I shove on my glove that I'd been holding tightly in my hand and Asher watches my fingers for a second. His mouth opens as if he wants to ask a question, but closes it. "Ok." He says.

"Ok?" I repeat. That's it! You should have way more to-Ow! Asher punches me. I grab my upper arm and wince."What! What was that for?" I demand.

He grins. "That's for kidnapping me." He says then pauses and adds as an after thought: "And for dropping me out of the sky."

I give him a deadpan look and look back at Toothless, he rolls his emerald green eyes and continues drinking water from the pond, "It was him." I say and point a finger and Toothless.

Asher rolls his eyes and brushes his bangs away from his eyes. He watches me for a second before he leans forward kisses my cheek and pulls away. "And that's for every moment after that." He says and I stare at him in shock.

He pulls my arm up and kisses my gloved hand and grins at me, "You truly are a princess." He says and turns around. He races forward, picks up his axe, and with one last glance at me he races out of the cove.

I watch his retreating back and my face breaks off into a smile, princess. I've been teased with that title for years and now he used it as if it held the most honor and respect one could offer.

Toothless comes up behind me and purrs. I jump and look at him, he gives me a lopsided grin, his eyes twinkling he looks me in the eye. I snap out of my blissful daze and look at him, "I-uh, What are you looking at?"I demand.

He looks away from me and sniffs my hands and looks up at me clearly disliking my gloves still on my hands. I pat his head and sigh, "Why do you not even like me to wear these?" I demand and look at him. Toothless sniffs the glove again and doesn't even look at me. I pull my hand away from him and look at the saddle. The handles had so much ice on them I was amazed Asher hadn't noticed anything.

I wave a hand and the ice bursts into small snowflakes. I can't be restrained. I thought the gloves would help, but they dont.

No gloves nor person can control the curse.

 **A/N: :D**

 **Please review!**


	14. The Kill Ring

**A/N: :) Ta da! Another 3,000+ word chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin! (Grabs name and starts to pet it saying, "My precious")**

Chapter 14: The Kill Ring

I wake up the next day, so nervous for the final exam I can't eat anything. I can hardly breathe, and keep leaving trails if ice everywhere. My room has become winter central.

I release a shaky breath sincerely glad dad isn't home, I would have lots of difficult questions to answer. I grab the helmet from off my desk and ice frosts over the top of it. Biting my lip in annoyance I wave my gloved hand and the ice explodes into snowflakes to join to the past ankle deep snow covering my floor. Snow. It had to be snow. I couldn't have had tropical magic?

I walk down the stairs and hear the creaking of ice as it forms under my feet. For some reason I can not control my powers today. I would have better luck trying to convince the Outcasts to join in a peace treaty with us or Gobber to willingly take a bath.

I turn slightly and glance at the stairs covered in pointy dark purple ice. Purple? That's new. I bite my lip and lift up my hand the ice lifting as snow into the air. I wave my hand and the snow falls freely onto the ground and they melt on the ground. I look down at my dark blue shirt, and the purple arm wraps covering my foreaems.

I've been walking around wearing the colors of my magic for years and no ones noticed. With one arm around my helmet, I pull up my gloves, release a shaky breath, and open the door.

I step outside and try to will my stomach to stop the acrobatic competition. Its continuously doing cartwheels and backflips as I walk. What if I fail? What if this doesn't work? What if I slip up, I make one wrong move and everyone will know. What if-

What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off, calm down, Iyn.

I can see the arena before I run into any villagers. Ruffnut and Tuffnut race up to excitement written across their faces as though its Snoggletog morning. Ruffnut smiles at me, "Aren't you completely excited?" She asks.

I shift my grip on the helmet and look at the girl, forcing a happy smile I nod, "Of course." I lie.

Ruffnut punches my shoulder and I wince. She punched exactly the same arm and place Asher had last night. Ruffnut doesn't notice my wince and continuous and starts to argue with her brother.

Fishlegs runs up to us and gives me a large happy smile,"Wow, you are so brave." She says and then looks at my gloved hands, even though I know the gloves simm do nothing now, it makes me feel better. "I mean, fighting a Monstrous Nightmare with gloves on!" She says her voice rising. She starts to spit out "helpful" tips to me and I tune her out but smile and nod at her every once and awhile.

Snotlout comes up to us arms folded across her chest in a smart, smug manner. "My baby cuz has this." She says and I don't even glare at her for the nickname. I often do, I hate it, but my brain is so far away from reality right now, I can barely walk in a straight line. Snotlout looks at the twins and jumps into their argument taking Tuffnut's side as they argue about what weapons better. Tuffnut arguing for the mace.

I smack into something and I draw away and me and my small entourage stop in surprise. I back up and nearly groan of all the people to run into it had to be Mildew. The old man looks down and me his crooked teeth turning into a smile, I stare at the old man as if he's gone mad, I can't remember any time he's smiled at me, or at all period. Generally he wears a cheery scowl.

"Ah Haedryin!" He says and his bony fingers shift on his staff. "Just the girl I wanted to see." He adds and I look up at him drawing my arms to my chest helmet still under my arm.

"I-I am?" I stutter.

He nods, "Don't mess this up, like you do with everything else." He says. His smile falls and he sends me a harsh glare before he walks off, staff clanking across the ground his sheep, Fungus under his arm.

I continue forward and jump when Snotlout puts a hand around my shoulder, "Iyn, he's just jealous that he can't fight it, besides you won't mess this up." She assures. I shrug her hand off and walk faster making no comment.

When I reach the arena Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins part from me to go find a "good spot" as they had phrased it. I walk over to the gate and hold the helmet under my arm as more people gather they begin to chant my name, "Iyn! Iyn!"

I lean against the wall, my bangs falling in front of my eyes. A sinking feeling in my chest, this feels like its going to go horribly wrong. Breathe.

In out. Breathe. _Breathe._

I wait roughly five minutes before I hear dads booming voice: "Well I can show my face in public again!" He says, laughter ripples through the crowd. I look down at my gloves and then at the helmet sparkling with frost. I bite my lip and he continues, "If somebody had told me that in a few short weeks Iyn would go from being...well Iyn-" I cringe, a fresh layer of frost spreads on the helmet, "-To placing first in dragon training! Well I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off to Alvin for fear he'd gone mad!" The crowd roars with laughter and I bite my lip harder.

Ow. I haven't changed in the slightest. Why does happy hurt sometimes?

"And you know it! But here we are, and no one's more surprised or more proud than I am." He says. I sigh and wave the frost away and watch as the snowflakes fall onto the ground. I hear his final words: "Today my daughter becomes a Viking! Today she becomes one of us!" He yells, the crowd cheers. No, I'm not. I promise in my head. I am not who you think I am.

I stare at the Ring, its empty except a weapons rack standing to the side, I sincerely hope it has more than hammers and long swords. I wont be able to anything effective with those, beyond impale myself.

"Be careful with that dragon." Asher says behind me startling me, but I don't jump, not even bothering to look back at him.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." I admit and watch dad weave his way through the crowd. Asher puts a hand on my shoulder and I let out a surprised yelp, "Sorry," He says and removes his hand, "What are you going to do?" Asher asks.

What am I going to do?

"Put an end to this. I have to try." I say I slowly turn to Asher, "Asher, if something….goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless." I say Asher looks at me his blue eyes widening as he takes the meaning: If I die.

"I will." He promises. I look at the him and then down at my hands.

"Asher, can I tell you something?" I ask and look down at my fingers hardly believing I'm going to tell someone that hated me yesterday about my curse.  
Asher nods and I keep eye contact with him, "I have a cur-" I'm cut off as Gobber strides into the small opening, he looks at Asher who's not trying to take my head off but standing calmly even supportively next to me. Raising an eyebrow at this he turns to me.

"Knock him dead, Iyn." Gobber says. I nod and walk forward putting the helmet on my head. I look back at Asher as the gate slams shut.

I look around me at all the Vikings who are watching me, my heart beating in a rhythmic panicked pattern. I walk over to the weapons rack and bite my lip releasing a breath of relief as I see there is indeed more than hammers and long swords. I eye the weapons for a second before I pluck the smallest dagger I see from off from the board. I hear my dad's quiet but firm voice, "I would have gone for the hammer."

Yeah, well you're not doing what I'm about to.

I grab a shield from the rack and then slowly release the breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. I don't make eye contact with anyone, "I'm ready." I say. I'm not, at all, but no ones going to forever as I will never be ready.

The gate slowly creaks open and then as soon as the restraint is gone it burst open and a Monstrous Nightmare in full fury explodes from the cage. Lighten aflame in a fire coat it roars then jumps onto the chain enclosure and blasts fire. The Vikings dodge as though its a perfectly normal thing and I guess it is.

The dragon turns and then sees me. It slowly lowers itself to the ground and the flame dies down. Terror is pulsing through me as it slowly advances at me.

Now or never.

I back away and drop the dagger it clatters against the ground ice covering the handle. I release the shield and frost is covering the back. If anyone isn't paying attention to just me my secret is going to be out before the end of this.

Murmurs of confusion ring through the crowd. I slowly outstretch my hands to the Nightmare an offering of peace between us. It opens its jaws it's hot breath pouring onto me, "Hey, it's okay." I say gently. The Nightmare follows my hands and curiosity feeling it's eyes, "It's okay." I sooth. The Nightmare's gaze shifts to my head and I realize what's it's staring at. My helmet.

I slowly reach up my hands making sure the Nightmare can track every movement I make as I lift the helmet from off my head, its a sign that I am a Viking, everything I have ever wanted, laid on my head. But I will die to keep Toothless alive and I will never kill a dragon. I am the Snow Queen, not a Viking.

There is no point of return.

I toss the helmet to the side and it hits the ground with a echoing clatter. The sound rings through my head over and over.

 _Not a Viking._

I look the dragon straight in the eyes, "I'm not one of them."

The Nightmare looks at me respect in it's eyes, gasps fill the air. I stare at the Nightmare, "Stop the fight." Dad's voice says, dangerously calm.

I look up at him, "No!" I beg, " I need you all to see this." I say and put my hand over the Nightmares snout. "We don't have to kill them, they aren't what we think they are!" I say and look up around me gasps of shock rang up.

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" Dad yells and slams his hammer down on the chain ceiling.

The sound echoes in the air and the Nightmares eyes narrow it snaps at me fire spitting out of it's mouth.

The fire lands on my gloved hand and I gasp as the fabric catches fire. The Nightmare snaps at me and I pull of the glove and the fire jumps from one glove to the other. I rip both of them off, throwing them to the side. I race across the arena the Nightmare sending a wave of fire at me

I scream and race across the arena, trying to get away. "HAEDRIYN!" Asher shouts. I don't look at him but run, I spot the weapons rack and race toward it and can hear the Nightmare chase after me. I try to grab a shield but the Nightmare smashes the board and glares at me "No," I breathe, "Please." The Nightmare opens it's mouth and I raise my arms up to cover my head. The fire's shoots forward and I snap my eyes open when it doesn't hit me.

I look up at see a wall of ice blocking me from the dragon. What the-

The Nightmare roars in fury and smashes the ice beneath its claw, breaking my thoughts.

I gasp and jump away and run across the arena, trying not to pass out from fear. The Nightmare chases after me and I spin around shooting my hands forward. The ice spreads up in front of it but the Nightmare just smashes it.

I lift a hand to fire another blast but a hammer hits the Nightmare on the head.

I whirl around and look at Asher standing next the ice covered smashed weapon rack a furious scowl sent in the Monstrous Nightmare's direction.

The NIghtmare furious, turns and looks at Asher, turning to him starts to chase after the teen. No, no, no, no!

I slam my foot down on the ground and ice spreads across the entire arena. The Nightmare's claw hits the ice and it slips. Asher looks up at me and then I hear dads voice ring through the arena, "This way!" He yells.

I turn and see that he had opened the second gate and I run for it. Asher makes it but the Nightmare recovered from the slip sends fire at the wall next to me and I stop and sliding on the side to my side. My feet smashing against the wall. Ice spreads up the wall, pointing out in large spikes I jump to my feet and run across the arena but slip on the ice. I land on my back and my heart skips a beat before the  
The Nightmares claw smashes on top of me and ice cracks under it.

It looks at me a glare of death in it's eyes. I struggle under the claw and reach my hand out, the slightly burned palm slams into the ground and ice spreads across the entire arena, thickening.

There a whistling noise and I jerk my head left as I realize I recognize it. Oh Toothless please tell me you didn't!

The sound the building up of a plasma blast. A blast smashes into the chain ceiling and Toothless jumps onto the Nightmare forcing the dragon's claws off of me. I roll away on the ice floor as the Nightmare has a new appoint to face, Toothless.

Thick smoke fills the air but Toothless pushes the Nightmare into a clear part, there's several sharp gasps and I hear Gobber's shocked voice,"Night Fury,"

The Nightmare jumps onto Toothless and Toothless kicks it away, the Nightmare slipping on the ice. Toothless rolls to his feet and I'm surprised by how much balance he has on the ice floor the Nightmare is sliding and slipping everywhere.

Toothless roars at it and stands in front of me as I half sit up gasping for breath. Toothless prevents the Nightmare from even coming close to me. With a final roar from Toothless the Nightmare gives into defeat, scampering off.

I let out a few shaky breaths before I scramble to my feet and run over to Toothless every step I take the ice getting thicker. I reach my dragon as Vikings start pouring into the arena. "Toothless go!" I command him and push at his head. He shakes head in a firm no and he doesn't move, "Get out of here!" I plead. I look up and see Asher staring at me shocked, my dad looks at the ice and the snow starting to fall before he picks up an axe and starts to run at us.

"No dad! He won't hurt you!" I promise. He doesn't listen and Toothless looks around us at the advancing Vikings, deciding they're foes and not friends he starts to fight them, he races forward and jumps onto dad, they slide slightly from the ice and dad tries to shove Toothless off. "Toothless stop!" I beg.

Toothless doesn't seem to hear me and opens his mouth and I hear the whistling sound of a plasma blast. "No," I breathe. I look at my dragon and Toothless stares down at dad, "NO!" I yell. Toothless closes his mouth and looks at me his pupils widening. I feel my heart sink as he holds confusion in his eyes.

"GET IT!" A Viking yells. All the Vikings race across the ice floor as best they can and jump on Toothless shoving him of off their chief.

I look at them, "Oh, no, no no. Please!" I cry. They ignore me and I race forward panic overtaking my thoughts. I raise a hand and freeze several Vikings into place, they look at their feet in shock. I fire more ice, just stay away from Toothless! Stay away from me! Stay away!

Movement catches my eye and I look to see Asher running to the arena slightly slipping on the ice. Asher grabs me and pulls my arms behind me as he drags me back. "Haedryin, stop." He hisses. He drags me back and I struggle in his grip as I try get back to Toothless.

"Let me go!" I hiss and Asher holds me back tighter. "Please! Just don't hurt him!" I beg and stop my useless struggling against Asher's grip.

Dad staggers to his feet and looks at the frozen Vikings and then shoots me a glare. I go limp in Asher's grip as I look around me as I stare at the frozen Vikings and look down at my hands in shock, "What have I done?" I whisper.

Barch hands dad and axe and dad turns his attention to Toothless. I glance at my dragon and I wave my hands and the ice surrounding the Vikings it explodes into swirl of snowflakes, several of them falling flat on their faces. Dad shoves the axe into Barch's hand and looks at Toothless, "Put it with the others." He commands. He storms up to me and Asher release me from his grip.

I fall to my knees, my legs not working right as I watch Toothless get dragged off. Dad grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet and starts to drag me away but my eyes remain locked to Toothless's his gaze saying only one thing: _I trust you._

 **A/N: :D**

 **Please review!**


	15. Knee Deep In Lies

**A/N: :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin! :)**

Chapter 15: Knee Deep In Lies

The Great Hall's door is thrown open and dad tosses me into it. I stumble, ice forming under my feet. I turn to see him pacing in anger. He's is so mad I'm surprised he hasn't burst into flames. He looks at the ice and then his gaze lifts to angrily stares at me, "I should have known, I should have seen the signs." He mutters to himself.

"Dad-" I start.

"We had a deal!" He shouts. I run a hand through my bangs and look up at him, snow is falling softly in the building and he looks up at it, "Magic!" He shouts and looks at me, "Haedryin, sorcery?" He demands.

I look up at him, "I know we had a deal but that was before…..oh it's all so messed up now." I groan. He stares at the falling snow and I hear the soft whirl of ice as it spreads under my feet. "It's not my fault!" I say and look at the ice, "I haven't been doing sorcery!" I exclaim, he looks at me and then at the snow and ice around us.

"You liar!" He says and stares at me, "What about everything in the ring? A trick?" He demands.

I grip the edge of my long braid and the end of the hair freezes, "I'm sorry! I should have told you before now about the magic and the dragon." I say and look up at him. "Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please just don't hurt Toothless." I plead.

He glares at me, "The _dragon!? That's_ what you're worried about? Not the people you almost _killed?"_ He shouts.

I look up at him and tug at the end of my hair, "He was just protecting me! Toothless isn't dangerous!" I say his glare doesn't waver.

"And what about _you!?"_ He asks and stares at the ice, I look at my frozen hair and the ice and snow all around us.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was just trying to protect Toothless!" I say and he stops and whirls around.

"A dragon! They've killed HUNDREDS OF US-" I cut him off.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" I yell, I look up at him before my gaze snaps to my hand I'm using to point out the door as ice shoots out off it smashing into the door creating a large crack.

I don't look at it or pay attention,"They defend themselves that's all! They raid us because they have to!" I yell "If they don't bring back enough food they'll be eaten themselves, there's something else on their island dad….it's a dragon-"

"So you've been to the nest." He interrupts and looks back at me. Haedryin, you are a genius. Really, lets give you a metal.

"Did I say nest?" I ask quickly.

"How did you find it!" He demands, I look up at him and shake my head. Well, I kidnapped Asher and things sort of went down hill from there. Yeah, that'll go over well.

"I didn't, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." I say and look up at him. He glares before an idea passes on his face. He's going to use Toothless to find dragon island, I realize. _No!_

 _He cant!_

He stomps to the doorway and I chase after him, "No, no no! Dad no! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! I promise you won't win this one!" I say. I grab his arm and pull him back, Ice shoots from my fingers and onto his arm, "For _once_ in your life would you please just _listen_ to me!?"

Dad throws me off his arm and I land on my back. I sit up stunned and ice spreading from my hands.

Dad brushes the ice from his arm off and looks at the floor, the snow that's falling rapidly and then, me. "You're a monster, not a Viking. You're not my daughter." He says and turns around. He storms out of the Great Hall and slams the great hall door behind him, "Ready the ships!" He yells.

I watch the door and feel every ray of hope seep through me, he's right. I am a monster. I sit there watching the door for at least another hour before I stand up the blizzard of snow on the inside stirring up outside as well.

I open the door and walk out. Ice trails me as I wander, my feet guiding me eventually I walk to the cliff side to watch them leave. Snow is falling at a rapid rate, not a blizzard but still heavy snowfall.

I make it to the top and stand watching as Toothless useless struggles against the bonds uselessly and my heart sinks. He's lifted up onto the boat and the chief looks up at me his eyes are angry, I slowly shake my head in warning but he looks away.

Fine.

The ships set out and I feel my heart sink even lower. The snow falls heaver and the ships slowly reach the horizon before disappearing completely. I look at them, thinking about Toothless's quick but sincere promise, I trust you.

I feel numb, I can't cry but I feel like doing so, I can't shout but I am angry. Just numb. My brain keeps snapping back to everything that has happened within the last month.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

"Deal?"

"Can I get a cool Viking?"

"You need to stop all….this."

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Dainty hands."

"Do us all a favor and find a cliff to toss your fragile self off."

"Uh, she showed up?"

"She's never where she should be."

"You're a monster."

"You're such a freak!"

"You little witch!"

"You lying cheater!"

"You're not my daughter."

"Excellent performance."

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly."

"It's what's inside that he can't stand."

"I have her mess to clean up."

"Figure out what side you on."

"So Ice powers?" Asher asks breaking me out of my thoughts. I sigh and look away my burned fingers reminding that my secret was out. I nod. He shakes his head, "It's a mess." He says. "You've lost everything, you father, you're tribe, you're best friend."

Wow. Way to make me feel better.

I stomp my foot down on the ground in frustration and frost forms. Asher stares at it but doesn't jump away. "Thank you for summing that up." I say dryly.

Asher frowns, "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" I ask. It would have been better for Toothless, me, my dad, Berk.

"I don't know, the rest of us would have done it." Asher says.

I look out at the horizon angrily, "Why couldn't I have told someone about it."I ask.

"It?" Asher repeats.

I lift up a hand and for a small wave of ice in front of us, "It."

He shrugs, "Why didn't you tell anyone about Toothless?" Asher asks.

I frown and stare at the falling snow in front of us, "Why should I have? You would have kicked me out of the tribe." I say, Asher nods and is quiet for a moment, "Why didn't I kill him?" I ask again and stare at the horizon. Asher folds his arms across his chest, and he looks at me.

"Why didn't you?" He asks.

I look at him, "I don't know, I couldn't." I say and stare at the horizon.

"That's not an answer." Asher says. Frustration boils in me and the snowfall picks up speed, I whirl around to him a flurry of snowflakes flying from my hand.

"Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" I demand.

He looks at me a firm determination in his voice as he says, "Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

I look the boy in the eye, "Oh for the love of- I was a coward, I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon." I say.

Asher frowns, "You said 'wouldn't' that time." He says.

I snap and ice forms under my feet I stare Asher in the eyes, "Okay! Whatever! I'm a stupid girl who has magic powers! The first resident on Berk with magic powers! But even with that, three hundred years and I am the first person who wouldn't kill a dragon!" I turn away from his shocked face and stare at the falling snow.

"First to ride one though," Asher says, I lift up my head at his words, "So..?" Asher asks.

I turn around to him, "I wouldn't kill him, because he look as frightened as I was." I say quietly, I lift up my head.

"I looked at him, and I saw myself." I say. Asher held my gaze and smirks.

"Magic ice powers to?" He asks, "Didn't see any of that when I was with him." Asher adds.

I roll my eyes and sigh,"No, he doesn't have ice powers." I say. We both turn to the horizon and Asher whacks my arm. I look up at him, "What?" I demand.

Asher looks at the sea, "Toothless is out there, waiting for you. What are you going to do about it?" He asks.

I look out at the ocean and rubbing my arm say, "Eh, probably something stupid."

Asher smiles, "Good, but you've already done that." He says and shakes his head softly, I look up at him an idea slowly starting to take off in my head, I look up at him, "Then something crazy." Asher grins.

"That's more like it." I take off into the snow blizzard and hear Asher echo me.

Don't worry Toothless, I am coming

 **A/N: You go H!**

 **please review!**


	16. Battle Of The Red Death

**A/N: Okay, so why did Dreamworks change Toothless's shot limit? In HTTYD and HTTYD 2 its 10-12 shots. So in RTTE DOB and ROB, why is it 6?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 16: Battle Of The Red Death

I stare at the ice covered arena, the shift my gaze down to myself. I changed into my flight vest. I turn as I hear footsteps. "If you're planning on getting eaten, I would definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs says.

Asher steps into the arena after them and gives me a half smile. By my request he had gathered all the other teens. I'm sure how he got them within a few feet of me, I went gone a little crazy after they captured Toothless. Of course this is Asher, he probably looked at them right and they ran here.

Ruffnut pushes her way to the front and stalks up to me sliding on the ice, "You we're wise to seek help from the world's most dangerous weapon. It's me." Ruffnut says. Snotlout shoves her away and she lands on the ice it makes a cracking noise.

"I love this plan!" Snotlout says enthusiastically.

I look at her in confusion, "I didn't-" I start, I but stop when Tuffnut leans in close to me.

"You're crazy." He says. "I like that."

Asher pulls him away from the horn on his helmet and I give him a grateful look, "So what is the plan?" He asks. I grin and look at Ruffnut and Tuffnut who are lying on the ice and then up at Asher again.

I lift up my hands my fingers curling with the pressure as I slowly start to raise the ice. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are lifted for a second before they fall off, hitting the ground with identical grunts. The ice on the ground lifts into the air and I swing a hand around and gather the spikes from the walls and create a huge snowflake. I rip my hands apart and it bursts into tiny snowflakes joining the snowfall falling heavily on us.

I wipe my hands together and look around me, Fishlegs blinks and Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at each other before bashing their head together in celebration. Ummm...okay.

I look up at Asher, "Okay so who wants to go first?" I ask. The twins hands shoot up into the air. They look at each other and glare.

"I said it first!" Ruffnut says.

Tuffnut rolls his eyes and pushes his sister, "No! I did!" He yells.

I shoot a wave of ice in between the bickering siblings, they look at the ice in shock."I just got disowned, my greatest secret has been revealed, my best friend is sailing to his death. So for two seconds, stop it!" I say. I shoot a glare in their direction before I grab both twins arms and pull them to their feet. They stare at me and I turn around and walk to the Zippleback cage. Everyone backs away slowly.

"What are you doing?" Asher asks.

I put a hand out to the cages handle, "Training dragons." I answer.

I slam my hand down on the lever, the gate opens and I look inside the Zippleback is sitting in the corner. It looks up as I walk inside. I release a breath and slowly reach out a hand to touch it. Before I can both heads look at me, they hiss in sync and I slowly outstretch a hand to him. The Zippleback looks at the hand and then very slowly both heads reach down to touch it.

"Thank you." I breathe so softy it sounds like an exhale of air.

I rub my hand along the dragon's heads. The Zippleback purrs and my touch leaves small frost patterns. I lead the dragon out into the falling snow. Ruffnut and Tuffnuts' jaws are agape. "So I was thinking you two share him." I say. The twins nod and walk over to it, the Zippleback draws away slightly and I put out a hand to stop it, "It's okay." I sooth.

I grab Ruffnuts hand and place it against a head and then do the same with Tuffnuts' hand. The dragon leans into their touch I back away.

It doesn't snap at them. Alright, success!

I smile at the rest of the teens before I do the same thing to the Deadly Nadder and Asher, and Fishlegs and the Gronckle. I walk over to the Monstrous Nightmares cage and take in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

This time, Toothless wont be here to protect me.

I open the gate and I step into the dark cell. The Nightmares eyes glow in the dark its gaze fixed on me. I lean down to his level where he's curled up in a ball of misery. "Hey," I whisper. The dragon looks at me and I smile softly before I outstretch a hand to it. The Nightmare watches my hand then he slowly gets to his feet. I back away and it follows me, to the thickening snow.

I back up slowly and I can feel the Nightmares heavy, hot breath on my palm, it stings but I force myself to not cringe, flinch or even grimace. I slow to a stop and grab Snotlout's palm,"Wait! What are you-" She starts her voice gaining several octaves.

"Relax, It's going to be fine." I assure and replace her hand with mine. Snotlout's hand reaches out and she touches the Nightmares snout. Something I don't think I'll ever be able to do, the dragon can light itself on fire, its hot. I would be sick for days afterwards.

I walk away and Snotlout gives a squeak of fear, "Where are you going!" She demands.

I grin and place my hands together and watch as a ice rope grew in between my palms. I look up at the teens, "You're going to want something to hold onto." I promise. I toss the rope to Asher who catches it and walks over to the Nadder. I create another and throw it to Fishlegs. She catches it and walks over to the Gronckle.

The twins already on their dragon hold onto the horns of the Zippleback start bickering. I ignore them and hand the final rope to Snotlout. She takes it and starts to tie it to her Monstrous Nightmare. I look around at everyone. Snotlout grabs a shield and Fishlegs grabs a hammer, "We're going against a dragon the size of a mountain." She says when I start to shake my head.

How do they even know that?

"Asher told us." Fishlegs answers to my confused look.

The twins stop fighting and also grab shields, "Well that changes things." Tuffnut says.

Asher jumps onto the Nadder without grabbing a weapon or shield. He holds out a hand to me and I take it, "You drive." He says. I nod and pick up the ice rope. Everyone mounts their dragons and I'm impressed when the Nightmare doesn't even flinch as Snotlout gets onto him. I gently pat the side of the Nadder's head and she takes off into the sky. I wave a hand to the other dragons and they take flight and start to follow.

…

When we reach dragon island a few hours later, the huge mountain is already out and the remains of fleet is on fire or gone. "No," I breathe as I stare at the burning ships. I know they wouldn't take Toothless off of the ships, why would they? There's no reason they should.

There's shouts and I can hear dad and Gobber. I look back at the teens, "Fire at the head!" I command they do as I request. There's a blast as their dragons' fire makes contact with the head.

"Ruff, Tuff watch your backs! Fishlegs move!" I yell. The girl and her Gronckle jump fly up and we flew out of range and in the sight line of dad and Gobber who were small figures on the island.

"Look! We're on dragons!" Ruffnut yells.

"Yeah! All of us are on dragons!" Tuffnut says.

"I just said that you idiot!" Ruffnut shouts.

I ignore the twins and look at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs break it down!" I yell and shift the Nadder.

She stares at it her eyes squinted, "Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing, stay away from both. Small eyes large nostrils, on relies on hearing and smell." She concludes. Making a mental note to stay away from the tail I nod.

"Okay, 'lout 'legs, hang in it's blind spot, make some noise, keep in confused." I tell them both girls nod and take off in that direction. I look at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff, see it if has a shot limit." I say they give me confused looks, I sigh, "Make it mad." I explain. Asher snorts at this and Ruffnut grins.

"That's my specialty." She promises.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating." Tuffnut says and flips upside down making annoying noises.

I groan,"Just do what I told you, I'll be back as soon as I can." I say.

"Don't worry, we got this." Tuffnut says, I pull the Nadder away.

"Well that just instills me with confidence." I mutter. Asher laughs and I lead the Nadder over the burning ships. I know the fire could kill me much faster than a normal person but Toothless is counting on me. He trusts me.

I scan the burning ships the smoke and fire obscuring my vision. I stare at it harder before I spot a small speck of black.

 _Toothless._

"There!" I cry and let out a breath of relief, I steer the Nadder to the deck and I slowly stand switchng places with Asher.

I jump from the Nadder's back and land on the deck of the burning ship, in my feet. Waving my hand behind me to stop the fire for a little I turn to Asher, "Go help the others!" I yell, he nods and takes off away from my vision. I turn back to Toothless and rip the mussel from his mouth, "Hang on. Hang on!" I say. Toothless looks at me and then the fire behind me. He knows how much fire effects me as much as I do.

Its worth it. Toothless will be safe.

I reach over and slam my burned palms onto the chains. Frost covers the chains instantly and it spreads along the wood to the other side, fires licking at my clothing making me dizzy but I stare at the chain in concentration. Little more, little more. If I can get it cold enough it will explode. A shadow looms over both of us and I whirl around in shock before the huge foot of the dragon slams down on the deck. It snaps down the middle and me and Toothless are tossed into the water.

I land in it with a splash, forcing the panic of drowning to the side I turn around and shove my way through the water to Toothless. The heavy chains on him are making him sink like an anchor. I reach him and rest a hand on his head before I reach my fingers forward for the chain, I grasp it and my fingers leave ice.

 _Break! Break! **Break!**_

My lungs scream and I tug at the chain in desperation feeling what little energy that wasn't zapped away from the fire leave me. My lungs scream and my breath slips out like I've been kicked.

I am drowning.

Water rushes in where air used to be and I close my eyes. I'm sorry Toothless. My hand lets go of the chain, and I feel myself starting to slip away.

A force grabs my shirt and drags me to the surface. I'm placed on the rocky beach and I open my eyes, coughing up water forcing my eyes open to see as dad jumps back into the water. I cough and take in a deep breath before I stand and wait, water drips from my clothing, frosting, then freezing.

A few seconds later with an explosion of sea water, Toothless bursts from the water and sets dad down before he lands on the rock shaking off water. He turns to me and jerks his head and the message is clear, come on.

I grin and tuck my long bangs behind one ear and rush up to him. "You go it, bud." I say. I jump onto his back and strap connect the ice cords hanging from my belt to Toothless's saddle. I see dad move from the corner of my eye but dont look at him. Focusing on the giant dragon.

A hand grabs my own and I flinch, before looking at the person and see dad has my hand in his own, "Haedryin, I'm sorry….For, for everything." He says.

I shrug, "Yeah, me too."

He looks up at me his green eyes filled with regret, "You don't have to go up there." He says.

I smirk, "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." I say.

We exchange smiles.

He grows serious again, "I'm proud to call you my daughter." He says and lets me go.

I lift my burned hand up and look at him, "Thanks, dad." I say. Daughter. I am his daughter.

Toothless shifts impatiently beneath me and I grab the handles and he takes off into the air. Toothless's wings pump powerfully, and we start to fly around for a second so Toothless can dry off. A wet dragon head can't light it's fire. "She's up!" Asher yells. "Get Snotlout out of there." Asher commands. I glance and see Snotlout on top of the monster's head, the twins argue before Snotlout jumps onto the Zippleback's neck and the twins rush off.

"I can't believe that worked!" Tuffnut calls.

Asher and his Nadder fly by the mouth as the dragon takes a deep inhale. Asher and his Nadder start to get dragged back. Toothless races at them and a whistling noise echoes in the air. A sound that used to bring terror to me, now, its relief and freedom. Toothless fires a blast and it smashes into the large dragon's head. The Nadder's flight falters and Asher is tossed from the saddle.

He screams as he falls through the air and Toothless picks up speed, he reaches Asher's falling body and I look down at the wings but can't see him,"Did you get him?" I ask. Toothless ducks his head down and grunts and affirmative. I give a sigh of relief and Toothless sets Asher down.

Asher, slightly breathless says, "Go."

We circle around the Vikings and I look at the huge dragon scanning it. My eyes widen, "That thing has wings!" I realize I pat Toothless on the side of the head, "Okay, let's see if she can use them." Toothless turns and we plummet. Wind blows in my ears and the now familiar whistle of his plasma blast is heard. Toothless fires and the entire dragon tips over, smashing into the ground.

For a second it just sits there. Then the dragon lifts up a huge, tattered and torn wing. It flaps them and It slowly gains air I grip the handles tighter,"Well she can fly." I say.

Is that really a good thing?

Toothless dives into a valley of sea stacks and I look back at the huge dragon. It's snaps at us, but cant reach us. It give a frustrated roar before it starts breaking through the sea stacks in hot pursuit.

I look around us and spot the thick black heavy snow clouds. I grin and click the tail fin, "Toothless, time to disappear." I say and Toothless takes in a sharp steep climb into the clouds. We soar up and I hear the sound of the gas then the spark and I pull Toothless to the side,"Here it comes!" I warn. The fire shoots past us and we rocket higher into the sky. Toothless disappears instantly in the blackness of the of the clouds. The huge dragon gives roars of confusion and frustration.

The upper hand _. Finally._

I pat Toothless on the side of his head and frost spreads up the side of his head, "Aim for the wings," I murmur to him. Toothless gives a firm nod and builds up a plasma blast. He fires it at the left wing and then he dives in close to it. What are you doing? Toothless leans slight again and I get the message.

Removing one hand from the saddle I tilt left and open my fingers a soft blue illuminating from my hands as I freeze the wing joint.

Toothless pulls up and we disappear as quickly as we had appeared.

Dive, blast, freeze, pull up.

We continue this pattern until Toothless has one shot left.

I grip the handle tighter as I hear the big dragons roar furiously. A huge fireball spreads through the clouds and I look back at it in horror, "Watch out!" I yell. Toothless pulls away but his tail still gets licked by the flame.

The prosthetic lights aflame, burning merrily. I look back at it and let out a breath through my nose. "Okay, times up." I say and watch the flame as it eats the tail happily for a second before I turn forward, "Let's see if this works."

Toothless turns around and we race to the dragon, "Come on! That the best you can do?!" I taunt. Toothless roars and dices bt it's face just to be irritating. The dragon reaches up but cannot snatch us from the air. Toothless's pulls his wings in towards his sides into a dive and I hear the older dragons wings creak the ice not liking the movement. It turns around and starts chase after us. I click the tail and Toothless growls uneasily. "We're good, just a little bit longer."

The dragon takes an inhale and I close my eyes, "Hold Toothless," I whisper and listen, for the spark.

 _Snip snap._

I rip my eyes open, "NOW!" I yell. Toothless flips around and fires a blast into the dragon's mouth. The green gas ignites and all six eyes of the dragon widen with shock. It tries to spread it's wings but they're frozen in place. The wind rips the weakened wings from Toothless's blast and they tear open. Toothless dives in through one of the holes and we reach the back of the dragon.

The older dragon smashes into the ground and a huge fireball erupts around us. Toothless and I start to navigate through the tall spikes much like we had the sea stacks until a horrible snapping noise catches my attention I snap my head around and see as the prosthetic tail flies off into the fire

 _No!_

"No," I breathe. I whip my head around and see the huge tail in front of us, my eyes widen as Toothless hits the giant spikes off the tail.

I'm thrown from the saddle and pure terror races through me as I fall backwards, falling to a red death.

I stare up at the Night Fury. He flips around and roars something that sounds exactly like my name.

Fire bites into my back and I lose consciousness as the fire swallows me whole.

 **A/N: :D**

 **Please review!**


	17. Flying Through The Storm

**A/N: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 17: Flying Through The Storm

Toothless POV

I take in a shuddering breath. As my breathing steadies I slowly regain consciousness. Half in and half not conscious. I let out a breath.

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

Why am I here? I think back and memories slowly start to resurface slowly the first was off a small girl holding a knife over me, the next was stealing her glove, then the first horrible flight, the ring, and then the long sail to Dragon Island and the Queen…

I take in a sharp breath as I realized why I'm here. Haedryin was falling into fire, and I had caught her. I can't feel all my limbs and I try to force them to get feeling to make sure I still have her. I focus and then very slowly I can feel something cold against my chest wrapped in my arms. I still have her, she's okay, my sister from another mother is okay.

Everything seems to snap back into focus. I can feel every shuddering breath that Haedryin takes. When she skips a breath and then the gasp for breath. She's cold, but she's naturally cold and its impossible to tell if something's wrong unless she's warm. I tighten my grip on her as she takes in a shaky breath and let's out a soft groan of pain.

Footsteps echo through the rocky ground and I cancelled hear panicked shouts, "Iyn! Iyn!"

I feel her shaky breath and the shouts slowly get closer, "Haedryin?" I hear a man get closer and I shift and pull Haedryin closer to me. She moans softly, but doesn't move or shift, doesn't even seem to breathe.

Theres a sharp intake of breath and then a murmured, ashamed whisper,"I did this." I slowly lift up my head and blink several times. The large man, Haedryin's father, is on his knees a few feet away from me. He looks at me tears building up in his eyes, "I'm-Im so sorry, my daughter." He whispers. I blink several times.

This man, thinks that Haedryin is dead. As much I dont want my little sister out of my grip, I slowly open my wings revealing the Snow Queen wrapped in my arms. Her father's head shoots up,"Haedryin!" He says and rushes forward. I stare at Haedryin before the man rushes forward and gently grabs her from my grasp. He holds her in his arms she hangs limply from his large hands. He runs a hand through her unnaturally soft hair before he tosses his helmet to the side and puts an ear to her heart.

He looks up at me,"She's alive! You brought her back alive!" He joyfully shouts. He hugs the teen to his chest and she makes no movement. Shouts of joy ring through the air. He puts a gentle hand on my face, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

A one legged man with only a right hand comes up next to her father, "Eh, well you know, _most_ of her."

Asher POV

The smoke is thick, choking, blinding and so dark you cant see your hand when its right next to your face. I stumble through the mass of people that are in front of me as I push to the front. When I finally reach it, I hear Gobber right behind me.

I stare forward and gasp my whole body going to into rigid shock.

No _! No!_

 _Why!?_

Gobber takes in a sharp breath as we both stare at the fallen chief. He's on his knees in grief as he stares at Toothless, and only Toothless. Haedryin is gone.

My face falls and I feel tears building up as I watch the chief.

Haedryin is dead.

 _Why?_ Why is fate so cruel!

Then very slowly as if weighed down by water Toothless lifts up his wing to reveal Haedryin in his arms. I take in a sharp breath, not daring to breathe as Stoick rushes forward and takes his child from the dragon. He lifts his ear to her heart.

If you aren't alive Haedryin, I am going to hunt your ghost down and haunt it.

The chief lifts up his head, "She's alive! You brought her back alive!" Stoick shouts. My hands fly to cover my huge smile as it breaks across my face.

YES!

Gobber walks forward quickly and then with one quick glance he shifts awkwardly on his peg leg and foot, "Eh, well you know, _most_ of her."

Stoick looks down and Toothless does as well. I run forward before anyone can hold me back and I stare at what both chief and blacksmiths eyes were fixed upon. I take in a sharp breath as I see what remains of her left foot. Burned off most likely or snapped off from fall a burned stump a little past her knee was all that was left of her lower left leg. Toothless rolls to his feet and stumbles over to sniff the foot. Stoick does nothing but stare at it horror across his face.

Gobber puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I'll make her a leg, it will be fine." Gobber assures. I watch as Toothless recoils from the foot like he'd been burned and stares at it like he, himself had lost a limb. Stoick stands and with his daughter in his arms he stares at his village, "Healer! I need healer!" He yells, a young girl shoves her way to the front.

She rushes forward bag around her shoulder. As well we all just stand there she takes Haedryin and with one arm tosses me a blanket, "Lay it on the ground." She commands. I roll the blanket out and she turns to Gobber, "I need water, Stoick, for the love of Thor get to finding a boat! Gothi can do more than I can." Gobber rushes off and Stoick starts to direct the village but I don't pay attention.

Toothless curls up next the the blanket, cooing sadly. I sit down stiffly on my heels as the healer puts Haedryin on the makeshift bed. She rolls up the pant leg and bile enters my throat. The healer purses her lips together before she looks up at me, "Asher, right?" She asks. I nod and she puts her short hair behind her ear. Gobber returns with a bucket of water I'm not entirely sure where came from but don't question it. The healer doesn't either and she puts a rag into the water and wipes away some of the ash, blood and puss. "Thank you Gobber," She says without looking up. Gobber nods.

"Anything else I can do Irrika?" He asks.

Irrika shakes her head and finishes wiping with the rag, it's stained red and I look up at her, "She needs a real healer, Gobber. She needs real medical supplies and real shelter. If she can't get back to Berk by tonight. She won't be here tomorrow t _o go tomorrow_." Irrika says. Gobber pales.

"Stoick says they can't find any ships, everything was burned to a red death." He says.

Irrika snorts, "Yeah, that's for sure a red death. That's the name of that monster." She says and gestures to the ash lying around us."Tell Stoick, we need to get her back to Berk." Irrkia says. Gobber nods and takes off faster than I had seen any man move even with both legs. I look up at her and then hear a squawk. The Nadder from the arena lands behind me and I stand and touch it on the snout. Rubbing it up and down. Well perfectly fine with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself curled up next to her as the Nadder lands Irrika backs up slightly.

The Deadly Nadder nudges my shoulder and I give a tight lipped smile and pat her on the shoulder. I stare at the Nadder and then at Haedryin's limp form an idea slowly forming in my head, "Irrika?" I question. She looks up from where she's wrapping a thick bandage around Haedryin's stump.

"Hmmm?" She asks.

"What if I took her to Berk?" I ask.

Irrika looks up at me and ties a knot around the end of the bandage, "Asher, how would you do that? Fly?" She asks sarcastically. I nod.

"I would take her on my Nadder." I say, Irrika looks at me and then the dragon and then down at her patient. Slowly sitting back on her heels as she thinks about it, "Yeah...That would work." She says.

I nod and Irrika slowly wraps the blanket around Haedryin, "I know, for a fact, that Stoick will not let you take her willingly. Go now, well he's occupied and I'll explain it to him." She says. My jaw drops a little and Irrika sees this, picking up Haedryin and passing her to my arms she says, "I've been this girl's doctor before." I take her from Irrika and Toothless sits up so quickly he's a blur. He glances at Haedryin and then at me, and his eyes are pleading not to take her away.

If I dont take her, she'll die. I can't let that happen.

I glance at Haedryin's flushed face and watch her shaky breaths, "Toothless, she'll be fine, you'll be back to Berk soon." I promise.

Irrika scoffs, "Toothless?" She says and stares at the Night Fury,"He is not toothless."

I pat Toothless's head and mount the Nadder. I tighten my grip on the pale, hot Snow Queen and Toothless sits back and seems frown but doesn't try to stop me. Irrika nods at me and the Nadder takes off into the sky.

I jerk slightly but manage to right myself, keeping a firm hand on Hiccup. The smoke is worse in the air and the Nadder flaps her wings restlessly as she soars forward and out of the smoke. As soon as we get out of range from the smoke I see a different problem:

The snowstorm.

White, cold, bitter and blinding I hold on the reins tightly with one hand the other wrapped around Haedryin. Dragon island isn't very far from Berk but the longer and further we got away from the isle to Berk the harsher and fiercer the storm got. It was snowing before we left but it wasn't this bad. I've never seen a snow storm this bad.

The Nadder squawks and the wind rushed past my ears biting into my arms and face.

When we finally reach Berk hours later the storm is worse, ten times worse.

I don't even know how the Nadder is flying the storm. She lands and I jerk forward the wind bit into my clothing. I jump off of her back and pat her neck, "Thank you Stormfly." I whisper and look back at the now named dragon in shock.

I shake my head and see that Stormfly has landed next to the Haddock's house. Deciding not to question how she knew where it was I throw open the door and burst into the house. It's dark and I stumble over several things before I set Haedryin down on a chair. I whip around and race back outside slamming the door shut behind me. I race back outside into the cold snowstorm and jump onto Stormfly.

We quickly reach the elder's hut and i burst inside of her house covered in snow and shaking from cold, "Ha-Haedry-dryin, lost her l-leg...Th-he dragon is go-gone." I say and shiver. Gothi picks up her staff, swings a bag of medical supplies over her shoulder and follows me out into the snowstorm.

We mount Stormfly and she flies again to the Haddock's house. I thank her breathlessly before I shove open the door and both me and Gothi stumble inside of the house. It snowing softly in the house.

Gothi rushes forward to Haedryin who is slumped on the chair like I left her. I let out a breath of relief. She'll be okay. She has to.

All I can do is wait.

 **A/N: :D**

 **Please review!**


	18. Coming Back Around

**A/N: Last chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 18: Coming Back Around

I take in a slow breath.

In and out. The air is wonderful and I slowly very slowly became aware of noises around me. Curiosity feeling me I open my heavy eyelids.

Toothless's face was next to mine and I smile softly at him, "Hey, Toothless," I whisper my voice hoarse. He keeps pushing at me, I give a tired smile and Toothless shoves at me, "I'm happy to see you to." I assure.

Toothless purrs and shoves his face into mine, his paw smashes onto my stomach and I shoot up clutching my stomach giving a pained yelp. I stare up at the snow covered room, of my house.

I blink several times and stare at the familiar walls and then snow that is falling softly from seemingly nowhere. "What the…?" I say and look at Toothless whose eyes are wide and excited as he shakes back and forth with energy. "I'm in my house?" I question. My eyes widen and I look at Toothless.

"You're in my house! Snow is in my house!" I say. Oh this is the end for both of us! Toothless jumps onto the rafters and I watch him with tired eyes, "Toothless!" I groan he looks down at me in between his feet. "Come on!" I mutter as I lift up the blanket and freeze.

I stare at the my feet.

 _Foot_.

The missing half of my left leg, everything a little past my knee is.. _gone._ I hold the blanket in my hand and the fabric slowly freezes. I drop the frozen blanket and slowly lower my right leg down and then the peg leg. Toothless jumps down and sniffs the leg and looks up at me, eyes full of sorrow. I look into his big green eyes, then slowly I grab the edge of the bed and stand.

 _Ow_.

I lean heavily on my right leg and pain shoots through the left leg as little pressure is put on it. I take in a deep breath and then I take a small step forward, the pain is incredible, like thousands of daggers plunging them self into my foot at the same time. I fall forward and prepare myself to smack into the ground, but I land on Toothless's neck instead. He pushes me up and I lean against him. "Thanks, bud." I whisper to him and small frost patterns spread down his neck.

I look back at the falling snow and with a tired limb I lift my right arm and wave it, the snowfall blows away and the I look at the snow covering the ground.

I will do something about that later. Right now, I need to get Toothless out of here.  
I stumble slightly again and Toothless forces me to make him take most of my weight. "Thanks bud." I breathe.

Using him as a crutch we slowly make our way to the door. Toothless' tail sweeps around us and I stare at it for a second, before looking at Toothless. Now we match.

I look back at the door and slowly reach out a hand. As soon as my fingers touch the metal ice shoots up it and I bite my lip in annoyance but pull open the door.

A Monstrous Nightmare flies by so fast I gasp and slam the door shut. Shutting mu eyes tightly with frustration and pain. I peel open my eyes and look back at Toothless, "Stay here." I command.

Toothless gives me a look of annoyance but I ignore him and pull open the door. I step outside and stare at Berk in complete and utter shock. The first thing I notice is the dragons. They're everywhere and no one was trying to kill them they're just being friends. The second is the snow, feet and feet of snow and the still falling thickly. Dad comes up the steps to me and I look at him in shock, "I knew it. I'm dead."

He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, but you gave it your best shot." He promises, "So, what do you think?" He asks.

I look at him, "The dragons or early winter?" I ask.

He smiles at me and shrugs, "Well either, by Odin that was the worst storm Berk had ever seen, this is just mild." He says. I stare at the rapidly falling snow.

"Mild?" I repeat my eyes wide. I would hate to see heavy!

Heads jerk up from the village and they race up toward us, "Oh, look it's Iyn!" They shout and for once actually sounding happy.

I look at dad in shock, "Wait, you aren't going to kill me for the...?" I trail off and he gets my hint but laughs.

"Nah, decided that you're gift is useful, 'sides we wouldn't kill you if you had two heads much less magic." He says. I blink a few times and then he smiles, "Looks like all we needed was just a little bit more of...this." He says.

I follow his hands, "You just gestured to all of me." I say. More of me. Not less.

Gobber breaks through the crowd, "Well most of you, that piece of works mine, plus he may have been talking about the eternal winter you set off." Gobber says. I stare up at the sky and watch the snow.

"Oh, sorry." I say. Laughter ripples through the crowd. I lift up both hands and pull them apart the clouds shift and sun shines down at Berk again. I lower my arms down and the villagers look up at the sky with relief.

A sudden punch tosses me backwards and I slam my peg leg down in shock and ice shoots everywhere, everyone jumps backwards from the ice except a teen.

Asher, unaffected strolls forward and I look at him, "That's for scaring me." He says. My jaw drops slightly in disbelief. Are you kidding!?

"Okay! What is wrong with you? Because-" I'm cut off as Asher grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. Our lips meet and he pulls away a few seconds later. I stare at him, "-Could get used to it." I finish.

Asher gives me a large smile/smirk and Gobber hands me a saddle and tail fin. I take them from his arms and he smiles at me, "Welcome home." He says.

I grin and there's some shocked gasps, and a cry of, "Night Fury! Get down!" I turn and watch as Toothless jumps on my uncle, Spitelout before he walks over to me. Asher laughs and I smile and the dragon.

I limp over to Toothless and I grin, "Want to go for a flight?" I ask, Toothless nods eagerly and I lift up the saddle and with the help of Asher manage to get the tail fin in working order.

I swing onto his back and click my peg leg into place on the sew stirrup made for the prosthetic. Asher grins at me from his Nadder and I smile at him before I open the tail fin with the stirrup and Toothless jumps into the air. Snow had stopped falling but I had set off an eternal winter.

How powerful am I?

Toothless's wings pump once, twice before he rockets upwards trying to touch the sky.

 _This is Berk._

 _It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, and being honest the snowfall is largely my fault. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless the people that grow here? Oh, they are even more so. The only upsides is the pets, and magic. You see where most places have ponies or parrots, I have ice powers, and we as Berk have dragons!_

 **A/N: Look out for the sequel: The Snow Queen: Riders Of Berk. THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**

* * *

 **Finished: 4/23/16**

 **Updated: 8/16/16**


End file.
